Big Hero 6: INMORTAL
by Ghost01
Summary: Dos años han pasado desde que vimos por ultima vez a nuestros protagonistas, ¿Que nuevos retos y peligros traerán los años universitarios? Amor, amistad, aventura y algo de humor se unen para traernos una nueva historia de ¡Big Hero 6!. ¿Un nuevo personaje?.Una decisión equivocada trae más problemas, y nuevos sentimientos causan confusión entre nuestros héroes.
1. Cap 1-¡Buenos Días!

Los personajes son propiedad de Disney

Esta historia se sitúa después de la película, si aún no la has visto quizá te encuentres algunos spoilers. Disfrútala =)

Atte: Ghost01 [ El autor]

**PD: Han pasado 2 años, Hiro a crecido, si alguien le interesa como se ve ahora lo encontrara en mi imagen de perfil **

* * *

><p>Dos años han pasado desde que vimos por última vez a nuestros héroes, quienes ahora disfrutan sus maravillosos años universitarios en la "tierra de los nerds"<p>

El tiempo no ha pasado en vano, nuestros simpáticos protagonistas han crecido tanto intelectualmente como físicamente, tal es el caso de Hiro, quien ahora duerme plácidamente en su habitación hasta que…

**Café de la Tia Cass- Casa de Hiro**

(Sonido de alarma)-Bip bip bip bip bip ..

(Despertando) Mmm ..5 minutos más.. (Tratando de apagar la alarma)…

Bip! bip! bip! bip! bip!( De nuevo el sonido de alarma)

(Levantándose)-¿Qué?-Pero si está apagada

_Cuando Hiro voltea a ver de dónde viene el sonido_

Era Baymax quien lo miraba desde el pie de la cama

-Me programo para activar la alarma a esta hora

_Hiro mira la hora en la enorme barriga del robot_

-¡Es tarde! ¡Se supone que tenías que despertarme una hora antes!-Hiro intenta vestirse lo más rápido que puede

-Mi registro dice que dormir 8 horas diarias proporciona una buena salud, descansar tu cuerpo una hora más hará que proporcione un adecuado desempeño a lo largo del día, ademas de..

-Si ya te oí, buena salud y lo demás pero ahora llegare tarde al instituto el primer día de clases, -Ahhr- refunfuño el joven tomando su chaqueta y mochila para ir a clases cuando de pronto vio los diseños de la armadura de Baymax en su computador, él estaba trabajando en unas mejoras la noche anterior.

-Baymax, tengo una idea -dijo Hiro con una sonrisa en el rostro

_El adolescente trato de escabullirse junto con Baymax hacia el garaje donde tenían guardados los trajes de superhéroes en una nueva plataforma que el había construido para poder ponérselos eficaz y rápidamente cuando surgiera una emergencia, y esto para Hiro efectivamente lo era._

Cuando ya estaban bajando por las escaleras, alguien grita desde la cocina-¿Hiro, eres tú?-una voz familiar, era la Tia Cass

-Baymax, adelántate, te veré en el Garage –dijo Hiro mientras subía a encontrarse con su tía.

-T-Tía Cass, que ..linda mañana- sonreía nerviosamente el joven

-¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?

-¿Yo? A a... la universidad Tia Cass, a donde más podría ir?

De pronto suena un golpe en la parte de abajo junto con maullido, era Baymax quien accidentalmente le había pisado la cola al gato y había resbalado con ella

-Jeje, Gatos -Hiro rie nerviosamente mientras espera que su la tía no se dé cuenta de lo ocurrido

-Bueno tengo que irme Tia Cass, llegare tarde..-tratando de escapar del lugar

-No. No no no, usted no se ira a ninguna parte sin desayunar primero, un joven en crecimiento tiene que alimentarse adecuadamente-dijo con voz intimidante mientras tomaba a Hiro de la oreja y lo obligaba a sentarse a la mesa

_Efectivamente Hiro había pegado el "estirón" propio de su edad a pesar de solo tener 16 años ya era más alto que su tía_

Ah- lanzo un pequeño suspiro, crecen tan rápido, y pensar que hace poco eras tan solo un pequeño niño y ahora hasta eres de la altura de .. -hubo un pequeño silencio en las palabras de su tía.

-¿Tadashi? , somos hermanos después de todo- Hiro noto la mirada algo nostálgica de su Tia Cass

-El estará siempre con nosotros, no estés triste Tia Cass, él está aquí

-Bueno(suspiro de nuevo), el café no va atenderse solo, estaré abajo, pero si veo que dejaste una sola migaja al regresar estarás en problemas jovencito- dijo la Tia Cass mientras salía de la habitación

-Si, Tia Cass..-refunfuño Hiro mirando el reloj de la cocina, que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-¡Oh no! ¡Tengo que darme prisa!

Hiro tomo el plato y lo guardo cuidadosamente en uno de los cajones de la alacena, tomo otro igual para dejarlo vacío sobre la mesa

_**En el Garage**__ estaba Baymax acariciando al gato mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos_

-¡Baymax! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que apresurarnos –dijo Hiro al llegar al lugar

*el gato se va*

-Le cause daño al gato involuntariamente, le doy un tratamiento de cuidado y afecto

-Si, si si , pero tenemos que irnos ahora , o no llegaremos a tiempo, párate en tu plataforma para que pueda ponerte el traje –entretanto él se paraba en una plataforma continua para ponerse su traje el también

_Si querían llegar a tiempo a las emergencias, no podían estar demorando poniéndole la armadura a Baymax cada vez, por lo cual Hiro había construido unas plataformas para poder ponérsela rápido._

-Bien, ahora un último toque- dijo Hiro mientras le ponía un Chip en el centro de proceso de Baymax

-¿Un programa de vuelo nuevo?

-No es un programa cualquiera, tiene avanzadas técnicas de aerodinámica para que podamos llegar más rápido, además mejore tus alas deberían ser más veloces, ¡Bien! Es el momento perfecto para probarlo-mientras se acoplaba a la espalda del robot-¡Baymax vuela!

_No sucedió nada al principio, hasta un segundo después cuando salieron disparados y dando torpes altibajos en el cielo de Fransokyo_

_Dentro del cafe se produjo un pequeño estruendo_

-¿Un temblor?-Dijo la Tia Cass sin tomarle mayor importancia

_Quien no sabía que su sobrino estaba ahora volando descontroladamente en los cielos de la ciudad_

-¡BAAAAYMAAAAXXXXX! Tenemos que estabilizarnos – Gritaba Hiro mientras mirando de forma aterrada como siempre estaban por chocar con algún edificio

_Luego de un sinfín de volteretas en el aire lograron estabilizarse luego de chocar con un Globo que sobresalía de una de las construcciones de Fransokyo _

-He encontrado el objetivo: Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo

-¡Bien! Eso fue realmente rápido ..y aterrador pero estaremos allí a tiempo, ahora Baymax aterriza suavemente cerca al campus, busca un lugar sin muchas personas, no queremos encontrarnos con alguien

-El programa de aterrizaje presenta un error en vinculación a la nueva actualización –Baymax intentaba disminuir apresuradamente la velocidad para no estrellarse contra el suelo

-¡Qué! Baymax no bromees..

-No bromeo, no estoy programado para eso

Alerta: combustible demasiado bajo

-¡BAAAYMAXXXX! –Grito de nuevo Hiro mientras veía como estaban a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo del campus

**En el Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo**

**Los 4 conocidos protagonistas se dirigían a clases**

Oh, es otro año de nuevo que empezamos juntos, no están emocionados? –dijo la joven rubia quien no era otra que Honey Lemon

¡Oh, si baby! El gran Fred está aquí otro año para mostrar sus mejores habilidades como superhéroe, el mal no descansa y el gran Fredsaurio tampoco ¡Groarrrrr!- Rugia Fred mientras ponía sus manos en forma de dinosaurio para asustar a Honey Lemon

¿Fredsaurio? Va enserio? No pudiste encontrar un nombre más tonto que ese?- exclamó nuestra conocida Gogo

-Pues, fue una difícil decisión entre Mega T-rex ultra super increíblemente apuesto Fred o Fredsaurio, pero gano el más corto para cuando tenga que firmar autógrafos

Jaja, bueno la ciudad ha estado bastante tranquilo desde el ataque del hombre mascara, así que no tenemos que aparecer tanto en las noticias "Fredsaurio"- dijo Wasabi mientras golpeaba amigablemente en la espalda de su amigo

_Cuando de pronto vieron llegar por el cielo a un gran robot de color rojo y en su espalda un joven con su traje azul dirigirse inevitablemente a la zona del bosque del campus ( si, era un campus increíblemente grande)_

Eh..chicos, ¿vieron lo mismo que yo?- dijo Honey Lemon sorprendida

¿Te refieres a Baymax llegar con sus propulsores cohetes a nuestra universidad?, cuando habíamos acordado no usar nuestros trajes a menos que fuera por una emergencia? porque si ese el caso creo que no lo vi bien, quizá si alguien lo hubiera grabado y lo pusiéramos en cámara lenta podríamos confírmalo y..- dijo Fred moviendo sus manos como su tuviera una filmadora

No, tonto, era ¡Baymax! ¿Dime quien más tiene un robot como el?–le reclamo Wasabi

Mmm, pues efectivamente El doctor Hux. Capitulo 385 de la Gran Batalla de Hordland – dijo satisfactoriamente Fred mientras hablaba de una de sus historietas

¡Chicos! Era Baymax, y tal vez Hiro este con él , ¿estarán bien?- exclamo Honey Lemon preocupada por sus amigos

¡Rápido vamos por a verlos! – exclamo la intrépida Gogo al mismo tiempo que saltaba la baranda donde se encontraban

**En el bosque del campus **

Nuestros aventureros protagonistas estaban recostados sobre la parte baja de los árboles, había algunas ramas rotas alrededor, los árboles en efecto habían ayudado a detener la caída y Baymax estaba abrazando fuertemente a Hiro para protegerlo de la caída.

-Oh, aún necesita algunos ajustes- dijo Hiro quien se levantaba un poco adolorido

-¡¿Baymax estas bien?!-añadio algo preocupado, pues se había esforzado estos 2 años para que la armadura del adorable robot fuera lo más ligera y resistente posible. No quería perderlo de nuevo

-Mi sistema funciona adecuadamente, pero la nueva actualización del programa de vuelo está dañada

-Bien, tendré que hacerte algunas reparaciones cuando lleguemos a casa- dijo quitabandole los restos de hojas y ramas que estaban sobre el robot

-Tu cuerpo presenta algunas lesiones menores, y tu sistema muestra signos de alta frecuencia, estas un poco alterado, debo hacerte una curación rapida- Dijo el robot mientras le rociaba una crema para las heridas

-Si.. gracias amigo, siempre estas cuidándome- de pronto unas caras conocidas se acercaban a la distancia

-¡Hiro!-Grito Gogo mientras se acercaba al lugar

-¡¿Gogo?!, como estas ..Este , yo solo estaba ..ya sabes .. - no termino su frase porque Gogo le propino un golpe en la cabeza

-¿En que estabas pensando genio?. ¿Venir a la universidad con Baymax?

-¿Hiro estas bien?- se acercó la chica pelirubia preocupada por su amigo

-Si, estoy bien Honey Lemon solo unas pequeñas heridas, excepto por el golpe de Gogo..

-Whoa amigo, eso fue increíble , fue como Fuasstt y luego Boom y luego te estrellaste, si …esa parte…, no fue tan increíble- interrumpio su amigo Fred mientras hacía movimientos con sus manos

-¡Fred!, no se trata de felicitarlo, Hiro, ¿Qué fue eso? Nunca vi a Baymax volar tan rápido, ¿además porque lo trajiste a la escuela?- Dijo Wasabi

-Estaba probando un programa nuevo, y llegaba tarde, así que pensé que era una buena oportunidad para probarlo, aunque necesita algunos ajustes- sonrió tímidamente Hiro

-¿El señor Genio no se puede estar quieto? –Gogo miraba a su compañero mientras reventaba su bomba de chicle

-Mire quien habla, amante de la velocidad

-Uhhhh, touche, el chico tiene toda la razón –dijo Wasabi mientras recibía una amenazante mirada de su compañera

-He terminado de curar tus heridas, ahora solo necesitas una bandita – dijo el robot mientras sacaba una del compartimiento de sus manos y se la ponía a Hiro en la nariz

Todos rieron al ver cómo le quedaba graciosamente a su amigo

-Chicos, hablaremos de esto después, vamos a llegar tarde a clases- dijo la pelirubia mientras sostenía su teléfono mirando la hora

-No creas que estas a salvo, es una suerte que nadie lo notara – añadio Gogo mientras le daba un amable golpe en el brazo a su compañero

-Chicos, esperen ¿Que vamos a hacer Baymax? – dijo Fred mientras veía al obviamente no pequeño robot del traje brillante rojo

_En otro lado del campus un perdido muchacho buscaba una de sus clases, ¿Quien será?_


	2. Cap 2-¿Quién es él?

**Big Hero 6 y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney**

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo (ITSF)<strong>

Las clases comenzaban y se escuchaba el típico ajetreo universitario por la mañana, llegar temprano , tener todos los folios, buscar tu clase entre los innumerables edificios estudiantiles, pero no nuestros protagonistas ya que no podían revelar su identidad de superhéroes quienes ahora cargaban cada uno, una parte de la armadura de este singular robot Baymax.

-¿Crees que alguien lo vio?-Dijo Honey Lemon a Wasabi mientras entraban al taller del inmenso edificio donde guardaban todos los proyectos

-¿A esa velocidad?, Dudo mucho que alguien sintiera algo más que eso como un pequeño estruendo – respondió Wasabi-mientras acomodaba las partes en donde se encontraba viejo almacén de Tadashi que ahora se había convertido en el lugar donde Hiro trabajaba.

-Chicos se preocupan demasiado, Baymax se quedara aquí y estará bien, no causara mayor problema- dijo Hiro mientras empujaba a su amigo para que se quedara allí

-¿Es increíble que tuvieras las llaves del laboratorio, donde las conseguiste? – pregunto la joven Gogo

-Faaacil, al ser la mascota de la escuela tienes un cargo altamente representativo sobre ella, o lo que vendría a ser lo mismo, el traje qué uso se guarda en el cuarto del conserje donde guarda las llaves del edificio, al que yo por supuesto, tengo acceso – le dijo Fred-mientras agitaba las llaves en su mano

-Chicos debemos irnos rápido a clase, y todavía tenemos que cruzar al siguiente bloque para poder llegar- dijo la pelirubia algo preocupada

-Tranquila, Honey lemon es el primer día de clases, dudo que alguien llegue a tiempo, o más aún que el profesor a cargo no se equivoque de salón – dijo Gogo para tranquilizar a su compañera

-Bueno, tenemos que ir pronto de todas maneras hay que apresurarnos

-Ah, sí enseguida voy..

-Bien, compañero te quedaras aquí durante unas horas, no tardaremos demasiado vendré a buscarte después del mediodía, de acuerdo Baymax?

-Me quedare aquí Hiro

-Tranquilo amiguito Fred-le dijo a Hiro estaré aquí antes, mientras están en clases puedo mantenerlo vigilado, de todas maneras solo tengo que ir a buscar mi traje al cuarto del conserje y puedo quedarme aquí todo el día.

-Yo que tú, no me fiaría de Fred-dijo Wasabi-en tono burlesco

-Apresúrate Hiro-grito Honey Lemon desde la puerta

-Estarás bien, amigo, ten cuidado de que Fred no juegue con los proyectos de nadie-dijo Hiro mientras se despedía

-Estaré en modo de ahorro de energía hasta que Fred necesite ayuda

-Jaja, al parecer tu eres el que necesita que lo cuiden- dijo Gogo dirigiéndose hacia su amigo Fred

-Vendré a verte, en mi hora libre- grito Hiro mientras se acercaba a la puerta con sus demás compañeros dejando a Baymax dentro del taller

-Bien, hora de irnos- Dijo Fred mientras cerraba la puerta,

_Pero el joven no noto que la había cerrado mal, dejo la puerta entreabierta creyendo que estaba cerrada _

Luego de que se fueron Baymax miraba la ventana que mostraba a los estudiantes yendo a sus clases

-Hiro~ - exclamo el robot mientras procedía a entrar en modo: ahorro de energía

De pronto se escuchó como se abría lentamente la puerta del laboratorio

-¿H-Hola?-Una débil voz se escuchaba desde afuera

-Creo que este no es salón donde se supone que debo estar, ¡Oh rayos! Son tantos edificios, ¿cómo se supone que encuentre mi clase? – dijo la voz que no era otra que de un nuevo estudiante para el área de Tecnologia, un joven que al parecer no tenía idea de donde estaba

-¡Auch!-Grito el joven al golpearse con un brazo robótico que estaba sobre una de las mesas, mientras él se quejaba del dolor apareció por detrás nuestro conocido robot

-Yo soy Baymax

-¡Ah!-Grito el joven aterrado-¿¡de donde saliste!?

-Soy su asistente médico, fui activado porque escuche un "Auch" ¿en una escala del 1 al 10 cómo calificaría su dolor?

-Whooa, un robot médico, que increíble, mm, estoy bien

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-Indico el robot

-Ahmm.. todavía sin salir de su asombro dijo, yo soy Makoto, Makoto Sato, puedes decirme Mako.

_Mako era un joven de 20 años herencia asiática por su madre y americana por su padre, tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos caramelo, solía vestir unos pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca, una chamarra gris oscuro y siempre con sus guantes de motociclista _

-Mako has sido agregado a mi lista de pacientes para hacerles un mejor cuidado y seguimiento.

-Whoa, Fantástico-añadió el joven.

-Oye, amigo, ¿de casualidad tú no sabes cómo se llega al salón del A-401?

-Mis datos han encontrado una coincidencia, es el mismo salón en el que Hiro debe estar ahora dijo el robot

-¿Hiro?-Replico el joven, mmm.. debe ser alguna otra persona que analizo pensó

-Si vas a ese lugar, ¿te ayudaría a mejorar tu estado de salud?-Dijo Baymax-pensando que Hiro le dijo que debía estar aquí, pero como buen asistente médico que era, no iba a dejar a ninguno de sus pacientes.

Mmm., si me ayudaría bastante ¿Sabes cómo llegar?– dijo el joven tratando de ubicarse mirando el panfleto de su horario

-Solo debo analizar el edificio en busca de Hiro, lo encontré, está en esa dirección, sígueme – Baymax salió al pasillo y se fue caminando por el corredor

El joven lo siguió alegremente aun fascinado por el robot hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista

Después de un rato llego Fred al lugar, empujando la puerta

-¡Baymax! A que no adivinas amigo, acabo de encontrar la historieta número 85 del Capitán Hawk, crei que la había perdido pero solo estaba debajo de unos baldes de fregar – grito Fred al llegar vestido con su traje de dinosaurio

-¿Baymax?, ¿Dónde estás? No juegues a las escondidas-¿Baymax? , Oh..no , ¡Van a matarme!

**En clases**

**Primera clase: Física avanzada II**

**Era una sala amplia especialmente preparada para llevar a cabo diferentes experimentos simulados y controlados**

_Nuestros héroes habían llegado solo 5 minutos tarde pero aun así, se dieron con la sorpresa de encontrarse con uno de los profesores más estrictos de la facultad, si bien entraron a clases tenían una falta cada uno y si la próxima vez volvían a llegar tarde no entrarían a su clase._

-¿Chicos, creen que Baymax esté bien con Fred?-Susurro Wasabi esperando que el profesor no lo notara

-Baymax puede cuidarse por sí solo-respondió Hiro además Fred puede ser torpe pero creo que es capaz de vigilar a un inmenso malvavisco

-Chicos…, susurraba Honey Lemon pero sus compañeros no hicieron caso

-Pues yo no lo creo-dijo Gogo mientras esta sostenía su teléfono para que escucharan

-Problemas, problemas ¡Grandes Problemas! ¡Perdí a Baymax!-gritaba Fred al otro lado de la línea

-Chicos…bajen la voz,-susurraba Honey Lemon, pues el profesor se acercaba al sitio donde trabajaban, pero otra vez, nadie le hizo caso

-Como pierdes a un robot de casi 2 metros-le grito Wasabi a Fred

-Todos cálmense, no ha pasado mucho tiempo, estoy seguro de que aún está dentro del edificio- Hiro intento calmar a sus compañeros

-Oh si, aún está adentro, más bien a unos 5 metros-decia Gogo mientras miraba a través de la ventana del salón

_Baymax estaba en uno de los balcones de la escuela que conectaban con el salón, si alguien lo veía estábamos perdidos o peor aún si ocasionaba algún desastre como la última vez casi ocasiona un accidente de tráfico._

_Mako estaba con él, pero el gigantesco cuerpo del robot no dejaba verlo a los demás._

-Hemos llegado-dijo el robot a Mako quien se encontraba aun intentando ubicarse para saber si este era el lugar correcto sin percatarse de la situación

-¡Baymax!-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo al ver al robot a través de la ventana

-Hola Hiro-Dijo calmadamente el robot mientras saludaba por la ventana

-Baymax, se supone que tenías que quedarte en el laboratorio con Fred- dijo Hiro intentando cerrar las cortinas para que nadie más lo viera, mientras tanto el profesor ya había escuchado gritos y murmullos viniendo del grupo lo que se dirigía hacia el lugar

-¿Baymax esta allí?- dijo Fred desde el otro lado de la línea

-¡Chicos!-les grito Honey Lemon por última vez, pues su profesor ya estaba detrás de ellos

-Esto no es un salón de juegos jóvenes, ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-Dijo el profesor al ver que estaban hablándole a una ventana

Rápidamente todos se incorporaron

-Eh…pues..vera , estábamos probando una nueva forma amplificar las ondas del sonido con una superficie como el vidrio para ver si ocasiona alguna especie de ruptura en el material – dijo Wasabi rápidamente tratando de salvar la situación

-Exactamente, con un nueva banda electromagnética agregada al ambiente y…Hiro no pudo acabar la frase pues cuando intento tocar un interruptor para encubrirse, accidentalmente presiono el de una fusión sin estabilizar lo que ocasiono una leve explosión, cuestión que a su profesor no le hacía gracia

-¿EH? ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo Fred desde el celular de Gogo

_La pequeña explosión había lanzado algo de ceniza a la cara del profesor, encendido las alarmas contra incendios y comenzaba a caer agua por todo el lugar_

_Efectivamente hablar por celular en clase y ocasionar una explosión no era una buena manera de empezar el curso con tu profesor_

Nuestros héroes acabaron siendo expulsados de esa clase por ese día

-¡Genial! Un accidente en la mañana y ahora expulsados de clase – dijo Wasabi un poco enfadado mientras salían del salón

-Yo intente avisarles -dijo la peli rubia

-No es tu culpa, pero creo que Fred podía haberse quedado callado-le replico Gogo a Fred quien aún seguía por celular

-¡Hey! Yo ni siquiera sé que está pasando-dijo Fred desde el otro lado de la línea

Wasabi tomo el teléfono y le dijo que viniera al edificio donde se encontraban

-Rapido, tenemos que encontrar pronto a Baymax, quien sabe dónde pueda estar dijo Hiro corriendo hacia la puerta que daba a los balcones de la institución cuando se chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron al piso

-¡Auch!-Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Dijiste ¡Auch! Necesitas asistencia medica

-¡Baymax! Te encontré – exclamo Hiro con alegría mientras se incorporaba

No, yo te encontré Hiro, buscaba tu salón junto a Mako- dijo Baymax

Hiro recién se percató de su acompañante y pidió disculpas por chocar con el de esa manera

-No te preocupes amigo, jeje , ¿es tu robot?, es impresionante ha estado ayudándome a llegar a clase, tú debes ser Hiro, soy Mako mucho gusto-dijo el joven mientras le estrechaba la mano

Al poco tiempo llegaron sus amigos que estaban detrás de el

-¡Al fin te alcanzamos!-Dijo la joven peli rubia al llegar

-¿Quién es él?-Pregunto Wasabi al llegar al lugar y ver al nuevo acompañante

Por otro lado Gogo se le había quedado mirando, se acercó a él y pregunto ¿Mako?

El joven la reconoció-¿Leiko?-todos se sorprendieron al ver que ambos se conocían, o más aun Hiro quien no conocía el verdadero nombre de Gogo todo este tiempo.

Mako sonrió y abrazo a Gogo alegremente mientras le daba vueltas y la cargaba dada su pequeña estatura de la joven

-Suéltame- replico Gogo sonriendo mientras le propinaba un golpe

_Hiro se sintió un poco impresionado. Pero había otra emoción…que no comprendía al ver esa escena, un pequeño golpe en su corazón _

En ese momento apareció Fred en su traje de Dinosaurio quien al llegar al lugar y ver a Gogo siempre cargada por un desconocido pregunto-Amm..¿Me perdí de algo?-

-Chicos, él es Mako, es un viejo amigo de la infancia de donde nací, éramos vecinos así que solíamos jugar juntos casi todo el tiempo.

Mako, ellos son mis amigos de la tierra de los nerds, Hiro , Wasabi, Honey Lemon y Fred

-Bueno si eres amigo de Gogo , también eres amigo mío-dijo Fred saludando alegremente al joven con su traje de dinosaurio

-¿Gogo?-Dijo intrigando el joven, es tu nuevo apodo?-dijo dirigiéndose a Gogo

-Si, puedes llamarme asi de ahora en adelante, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Dijo la joven

-Buscaba una de mis clases con este amiguito- señalando a Baymax

-Espera, ¿estudias aquí? Nunca antes te he visto-dijo Wasabi

-Hice un traslado externo desde otra universidad, porque no podían ayudarme con mi proyecto así que lo presente aquí y me dejaron entrar, es mi primer dia

-Veo que sigues tan desubicado como siempre- dijo Gogo mientras se reía de el

Honey Lemon se acercó y le tomo las manos a Mako dándole la bienvenida a la universidad y de lo muy divertido que lo pasaría

Yo..gracias ..me alegro de estar aquí-atino a decir nerviosamente el joven al ver los ojos de la peli rubia tan cerca, eran de un precioso verde brillante, por alguna razón creía que había caído en una hermosa fantasía.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos, Baymax tenemos que volver al laboratorio – dijo Hiro presuroso

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?-Dijo Honey Lemon

-Ehmm..si, pero se supone que tengo que ir a clase..es Física Avanzada II y.. dijo Mako mirando su horario

-Oh si..la conozco , pero dudo que te deje entrar, nos acaban de echar de esa clase y acabamos de ocasionar un gran desastre-Le dijo Wasabi al joven

¿Echaron?, sigues siendo tan problemática como siempre Gogo ¿Esperen están en la misma clase? ¿Espera, estoy en su misma clase?- dijo Mako impresionado

-Te contaremos lo demás adentro-dijo Fred mientras se dirigían al laboratorio

-Oye..¿él siempre se viste así?-Le susurro Mako a Hiro

-¿Quién, Fred?- no te preocupes es la mascota de la escuela deberías preocuparte más por su ropa interior

-Oh-Mako entendió-¡Espera! ¿Ropa interior?

Hiro rio- jeje pronto lo entenderás-

_Nuestros héroes se dirigían al laboratorio, con al parecer un nuevo integrante para la pandilla pero , ¿Quién es realmente este misterioso personaje?_


	3. Cap 3-Sentimientos confusos

**Big Hero 6 y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney**

**Atte: Ghost01  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Un recuerdo resuena en el interior de Mako, habían pasado años desde que no veía a su amiga Leiko ahora llamada Gogo.<em>

_Se había mudado recientemente, tenía 10 años, era nuevo en el barrio así que se sentía intimidado, no era la clase de niño que solía hacer amigos rápido y tampoco era muy listo._

_Mako, así le llamaban todos desde pequeño no era muy fuerte pero si algo le caracterizaba era su manera terca de cumplir con lo que se proponía, provenía de un hogar un tanto conflictiva, se supone que era el siguiente heredero a ser cabeza de familia de una reconocida sociedad de los Yakuza (Mafia Japonesa)_

_Cargaba con una de las cajas de la mudanza cuando una niña pasó rápidamente en su bicicleta haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y se le cayera el contenido al suelo_

-¡Ten más cuidado!-Grito el niño a la veloz ciclista a la vez que recogía sus pertenencias, la cual volvió para decirle que fue su culpa ya que él estaba en el camino.

Ambos se miraron con desprecio un rato, convirtiéndose en una competencia de miradas por ver quién parpadeaba primero, la niña hizo una bomba con su goma de mascar y la reventó, cosa que asusto al niño haciendo que perdiera, se rieron después de eso.

-Bienvenido al barrio me llamo Leiko-dijo la niña mientras bajaba de su bicicleta

-Yo soy ..Mako, dijo algo preocupado

-¿Te estas mudando cierto? Yo vivo en la última casa de la cuadra, puedes venir a verme cuando quieras-dijo la niña con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de subir a su bicicleta de nuevo y continuar su camino

_Fueron unos años entre travesuras y aprietos, pero siempre juntos, eran como hermanos bromeando el uno con el otro, metiéndose en problemas, y peleando a veces pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la familia de Mako le prohibiera seguir jugando pues el tenia responsabilidades que cumplir, al final se mudó de nuevo y se despidió de Leiko a los 14 años, esa pequeña que había sido su compañera de juegos y confidente, esperaba encontrarla de nuevo, pero no volvió a saber de ella._

_Los años pasaron y con el tiempo aprendió nuevas habilidades dignas de un sucesor de su familia, sin embargo a lo que se dedicaba no era realmente un trabajo de buena reputación, ahora con 21 años había decidido dedicarse a estudiar algo que realmente le gustaba, pero sus problemas no dejaban de perseguirlo._

-¿Desde hace cuánto que se conocen?-Pregunto Honey Lemon interesada en el joven

Solía atropellarme cada vez que salía de mi casa- dijo graciosamente Mako

-¡Hey! Solo fueron 2 veces…..tal vez 3, pero.. me impresiona que ya no seas tan pequeño y débil, la última vez que te vi aún era más alta que tú, el solía venir a esconderse a mi casa cuando había ocasionado algún problema, siempre le encontraba debajo del cobertizo intentando aguantarse las lágrimas - dijo entre risas Gogo

-Eso…¡e-eso no es cierto! –dijo avergonzado el joven, mientras no encontraba donde esconderse ante tal presentación, él no quería que nadie supiera de ello, pero sobre todo a la linda Honey Lemon que acababa de conocer, y que ahora probablemente se reiría de él.

_Efectivamente ese largo y hermoso cabello dorado que se deslizaba suavemente sobre su figura, esos ojos esmeralda que cautivaban hasta el más duro corazón, y su sonrisa, su sonrisa iluminaba el lugar por donde quiera que pasara, tal preciosa aparición había cautivado al joven Mako por completo._

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reir ante la respuesta de Mako lo que ocasiono que este se avergonzara aún más

Al otro lado del laboratorio en su taller Hiro acomoda a Baymax para revisar el estado de su batería, mientras miraba algo molesto la conversación de nuevo visitante con su amiga, ¿Por qué sentía esa clase de sentimiento?, seguramente era la falta de sueño lo que le ocasionaba algo de estrés

-Noto algunos niveles diferentes en tu estado de ánimo –dijo Baymax

-¿Qué? No es nada amigo, solo es falta de sueño

-Te analizare

-¡¿Que?! ¡No!

-Escaneo completo, diagnostico "Celos"

-¿Celos? Jaja , creo que te dañaste algo más al caer, yo no puedo sentir celos, es decir ¿Por qué lo haría?-Dijo nerviosamente Hiro

-Mi sistema funciona correctamente, tu sientes celos de Mako

-Y yo creí que no dirías algo más que pudiera sorprenderme, eso no puede ser cierto dijo algo estupefacto Hiro- de todas maneras no le digas esto a nadie más añadió luego ambos caminaban dirigiéndose al grupo que hablaba animadamente

_¿Que será ese aún desconocido sentimiento para él que inquieta a nuestro protagonista?_

-¡Wow! Eso es increíble – djo Fred quien parecía emocionado

-¿Qué es increíble?-Pregunto Hiro uniéndose a la conversación

Mako sabe increíbles artes marciales como Karate, Juijutsu y Taekwondo-dijo Fred mientras hacía poses de pelea

-¿Puedes hacernos una demostración?-Pregunto Wasabi

-Si me dan algo que romper… -respondió Mako

Al instante Fred le trajo una tabla de madera que tenía entre sus cosas y la sostuvo frente a Mako, quien de una doble patada la rompió en 2 lo que logro el asombro de los presentes

-Algún día tienes que enseñarme esos movimientos-dijo Gogo a su amigo

Hiro algo molesto por la escena dijo – ¡Y-Yo también puedo hacerlo!- cogió uno de los trozos e intento partirlo en dos, cosa que no logro, Baymax al ver la escena cogió el otro trozo aplastándolo en varios pedacitos, lo que dejo a Hiro un tanto en ridículo ocasionando que todos rieran.

Hiro lanzo una mirada recriminatoria a Baymax quien creía que estaba ayudando a su amigo.

-Este lugar es realmente increíble, es decir, miren todo esto-dijo Mako

-Y eso que no has visto nada-añadio Wasabi

_Aprovechando que estaban en el laboratorio nuestros protagonistas le mostraron sus proyectos ya conocidos y algunos otros en los que estaban trabajando lo que dejo al invitado un poco más sorprendido y con ganas de seguir estudiando allí. _

_Tras ello él conoció otro lado de Honey Lemon si bien eran increíblemente hermosa, sus expresiones lo eran aún más, era como una reacción química a punto de estallar sin saber el resultado, era sorprendente, podía pasar de un estado a otro en un milisegundo y seguir llenando el lugar con una aura brillante._

_El día transcurrió sin más incidentes, nuestros héroes guiaron a Mako a sus clases y procuraron no hacer estallar nada más en el transcurso del día._

_Sin embargo durante el día, Mako no dejaba de hablar con Gogo sobre lo mucho que tenían que contarse todo este tiempo mientras Hiro solo sentía un pequeño golpe en su corazón cada vez más grande ¿Celos? Imposible, dos años habían pasado desde que vencieron al hombre de la máscara ¿pero todo este tiempo junto con sus amigos había hecho que naciera otro tipo de sentimiento en él? Era simplemente absurdo pensar en ello para Hiro por lo que decidió ignorar esa sensación por el resto del día, sin embargo había cosas que le sorprendían, no conocía ese lado de Gogo o más aún que en estos dos años no sabía su nombre, que clase de amigo no sabe el nombre de alguien importante para él, entre un mar de sentimientos se encontraba nuestro pobre héroe._

_El día acabo con nuestros héroes despidiéndose _

_Wasabi ayudo a Hiro a llevar la armadura del robot a su auto _

_Honey Lemon quería llevar a Gogo a que la acompañara a visitar una nueva tienda de ropa, a la cual esta respondió con desagrado pero finalmente termino aceptando_

-¡Hey! Amigo si quieres puedo darte un aventón- invito Wasabi al joven Mako

-No es necesario- respondió-dirigiéndose hacia una motocicleta estacionada más allá

-Uhhhh...lindo Vehículo – dijo Fred

-¿Qué, ahora conduces? Debo admitirlo es linda, espero que algún día me dejes probarla-dijo Gogo refiriéndose a la motocicleta

-Jaja, nos has cambiando en nada Gogo, Honey Lemon si quieres..tú también puedes venir- rio nerviosamente el joven Mako

-Pero primero la probare yo – dijo Gogo al mismo tiempo que reventaba su burbuja de chicle y golpeaba el hombro de su amigo

Hiro hizo un gesto de desagrado ante los jóvenes que hablaban alegremente

-¡Bueno! todos tenemos cosas que hacer y se nos hace tarde, así que Honey Lemon llévate a Gogo, sé que están muy ocupadas y tienen tiendas que ver es mejor que se den prisa –dijo Hiro empujando a sus compañeras para que salieran del lugar

-No tienes que empujar-replico Gogo mientras seguía a su amiga peli rubia

-¡Adiós!-Se despidió Gogo

-¡Hasta mañana chicos! Mako, espero verte en clase! – gritaba Honey Lemon desde la distancia mientras se despedía de sus amigos

-¡Y-Yo también espero verte! – grito tímidamente Mako desde el lugar mientras levantaba su mano en símbolo de despedida mientras se quedaba mirando perdido como se alejaba la peli rubia

-¿Así que tienes una motocicleta? – dijo Hiro algo molesto a Mako sacándolo de su burbuja

-Emm si..?

-Pues no creo que sea tan rápida como Baymax

-No creo que él sea muy rápido-dijo Mako al mismo tiempo que miraban como Fred y Wasabi trataban de meter al inflado robot al auto

-Es un lugar estrecho, por favor disculpen mientras me desinflo-

Hiro solo acertó a reír tímidamente-si es bastante rápido..solo que no lo has visto con sus cohetes

-¿Cohetes? Te refieres a lo que estaban cargando hace un rato (refiriéndose a la armadura de Baymax)

-Oh no ..-dijo Wasabi quien había escuchado la conversación- tenemos que detener esto jalando a Fred consigo hacia sus compañeros

-Pues sí, ¡apuesto a que es más rápido que tu motocicleta!- le dijo Hiro

Wow wow wow, el no quiso decir cohetes, él quiso decir que era otro tipo de cohetes, no Fred?- dijo Wasabi dándole un codazo a su compañero

-¡Ou! …emm si, son cohetes artificiales, son realmente rápidos en llegar al cielo ¿no?

-¿Qué? , no, yo no quise decir eso- reclamaba Hiro

Si, bueno ya tenemos que irnos, también tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Fred empujando a Hiro

-Esperen! No..alto! ..

-Bueno, adiós Mako fue un placer conocerte- dijo Wasabi mientras se subía al auto

_Mako solo se despidió ante tal rara escena que no acababa de comprender del todo pero no era importante ahora, él también tenía asuntos pendientes, se puso su casco y se fue _

-¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?!-Reclamaba Hiro a sus compañeros desde el interior del vehículo

-Amigo, solo te diré una cosa, me pareció o ¿estabas a punto de contarle sobre Baymax a Mako?-Dijo Wasabi

-¿Eh? Claro que no..solo iba a decirle que era más genial que su motocicleta

-Pues parecía que no ibas a detenerte- dijo Fred

-Sabes que no podemos revelar nuestras identidades, quien sabe que harían los malos si descubren quienes fueron los que les dieron una paliza ¿eh?- dijo Wasabi mientras conducía

-No iba a decirle nada, solo que él es más alto, apuesto y tiene una motocicleta, y no lo sé, solo me descontrole un poco..

-Y también tiene movimientos ninjas capaces de matarte ¡Ahia!- añadió Fred mientras hacia movimientos con sus manos

-Gracias Fred.. – respondió Hiro con disgusto

Me parece que estamos ante un caso de …Celos~ -añadio Wasabi en tono burlesco

-¿Celos? ¿Por favor, porque iba a estar celoso? ¿Por qué se lleva mejor con Gogo? ¿Por qué se la pasa todo el día conversando con ella? O será acaso ¡¿Por qué parecen tan cercanos que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son novios?!

_Esa última frase fue el detonante para que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, A Hiro le gustaba Gogo_

_Habían llegado justo a la casa de Hiro cuando este les dio la respuesta_

_¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo tenía esos sentimientos por su compañera?, ¿Solo eran amigos no? Pero él no había caído en cuenta todo este tiempo que podría pasarse horas mirándola, se sentía atraído por esa ruda personalidad, todo este tiempo podía estar alado de ella y creía que eso duraría para siempre y era normal estar juntos, así que no se había dado cuenta de ello pero ahora él..tenía miedo de perderla ante alguien._

-Uhh..amigo, eso es entrar en un campo minado- dijo Fred

-No es por desanimarte pero si me dieran a escoger entre hacer Ala Delta y enfrentarme a ella, escogería lo primero y es enserio- dijo Wasabi

¡No es.. eso!, solo…es una preciada amiga para mi …respondió Hiro presurosamente al mismo tiempo que trataba de entender sus sentimientos

-Clarooo viejo, y que pases horas viéndola en la laboratorio no tiene nada que ver – agrego Fred

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Y-Yo no me la paso horas mirándola!- negó Hiro, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas demostraban lo contrario

-Fred? – le dijo Wasabi a su amigo

-Brazos M. rotos por demasiada presión hidráulica Causa: Distracción de Hiro Hamada

-Ruptura del campo de sellado Causa: Distracción de Hiro Hamada

-Pérdida de las cejas por inadecuado manejo químico Causa: Distracción de Hiro Hamada, en lo que a mí respecta esto prueba lo contrario-dijo Fred

-Lo de las cejas si fue muy gracioso – rio Wasabi

-¿Qué? Eso no prueba nada, solo fueron algunos percances que nada tuvieron que ver con Gogo

-Y las fotos que guardas en tu computadora de ella, tampoco verdad?- le incrimino Fred

-Fred!-Grito Wasabi , se supone que no sabíamos de eso

-¡¿Vieron las fotos?! Espera, accedieron a mi computadora?! – grito Hiro

-Te la dejaste encendida cuando fuimos a buscarte para llamarte a comer hace tiempo, tienes suerte de que solo estuviéramos Fred y yo

-¿Alguien más sabe de eso?-Hiro cada vez estaba más y más rojo

N-o, pero amigo acéptalo, dime ¿crees que alguien podría conocerte mejor que tus amigos?-Le djo Wasabi mientras le ayudaba a bajar la armadura de Baymax para guardarla en el Garaje

-¡Qué no me gusta Gogo!-Dijo Hiro por última vez mientras se despedía de sus amigos

-Mientras lo antes aceptes mejor! –le grito Fred desde el auto en tono burlesco

-Si tienes algún problema no dudes en hablarnos, ¡palabra de hombres! – le gritaron mientras se alejaban

-¿Te gusta Gogo? – dijo Baymax

-¡Que no! ¡No me gusta Gogo!-dijo algo molesto porque esperaba que almenos alguien le apoyara

Suficiente había tenido nuestro joven protagonista por el día, pero cuando entro a casa se encontró a la Tia Cass esperándole en la cocina

-¡Tia Cass!-Exclamo Hiro algo sobresaltado porque no esperaba verla allí, sino atendiendo el café

-¿Por qué traes a Baymax?- fijándose en el robot que venía detrás de el

-A-ah…pues , e-el salió a buscarme cuando llegue? – temiendo por si le había descubierto usándolo para volar a la universidad en la mañana

_Pero esa no era la razón por la que les esperaba, era por…_

-¡Jovencito! ¿Que dije sobre comer toda la comida? Eres un niño en pleno crecimiento- mientras le jalaba la oreja a su sobrino, en efecto, ella había encontrado el plato que dejo Hiro en la mañana

-Pero comí algo de comida en la universidad- justo en ese momento su estómago sonó con un gran rugido, si bien el había comido algo al parecer no era lo suficiente

-Detecto un sonido extraño desde Hiro, mi diagnóstico es Hambre- dijo el robot

-Silencio, Baymax ..no estas ayudando.

Su tía le sirvió un plato entero de alitas de pollo y no iba irse hasta que se los terminara

-Ah-h~-suspiro su tía, ¿entiendes que te grito porque me preocupo por ti verdad?, no quiero que te pase algo malo le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en su cabeza

-Si tía Cass, lo siento, solo llegaba algo tarde y..

-Esta bien cariño, y ¿qué tal tu primer día, ya tienes novia?-Dijo su tía en modo de broma mientras se levantaba a arreglar algunas cosas de la alacena

Hiro casi se atraganta con la cena-¡T-Tia Ca-a-ass!- tocia algo sonrojado el muchacho, si bien era una broma cotidiana que su tía solía hacerle, los acontecimientos de ese día no iban a dejarlo comer tranquilo

-S-Solo conocimos a un nuevo chico, al parecer se trasladó de otra universidad y es un amigo de Gogo

-Oh, esas son buenas noticias, invítalo para que pueda conocerlo- dijo su Tia mientras se alistaba para bajar a atender el café de nuevo.

-Si…y Tia Cass, …

-¿Si cariño?

-¿C-Crees que pueda tener una motocicleta?

-¡¿Que?! Una motocicleta?! -definitivamente no, apenas tienes 16 años y no tienes licencia – dijo algo molesta la Tia Cass antes de irse

-Pero tía..

-No, es no

-Está bien-accedió el muchacho

-Termina la cena cariño, estaré hasta tarde en el café así que duerme temprano no quiero que vuelvas a llegar tarde-despidiéndose con un beso en la frente

-Siii, tia Cass-contestó algo cansado el muchacho-ya no soy un niño..

-Primero es un superhéroe y ahora quiere tener una motocicleta, alguien me dio un manual para saber qué hacer? ¡No!- Se oía hablar con ella misma a la Tia Cass mientras bajaba a atender el café

Hiro termino de comer y llamo a Baymax para ir a su habitación quien estaba jugando con Mochi

Se recostó sobre su cama y miro al robot que parecía estar mirándolo

-¿Te pasa algo Baymax?

-Tus niveles de hormonas y las inusuales lecturas de tus impulsos cerebrales revelan que estas algo inquieto

-¿Sigues con eso?, no me pasa nada..solo estoy un poco confundido es todo

-He buscado información al respecto y he llegado a una conclusión: "AMOR"

-¿Qué? Yo no puedo estar enamorado de Gogo…y de sus preciosos ojos, con ese desordenado cabello acompañado de esa personalidad tan…Gogo..-dijo Hiro suspirando

-Sentimiento de intensa atracción emocional hacia una persona con la que se desea compartir una vida en común, es lo que quieres decir ¿verdad?

-Es algo más complicado que esa definición Baymax..pero..

_Es cierto que él tenía más fotos de Gogo que el resto de sus amigos pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, sus largos ratos mirándola que podían convertirse en horas y que siempre buscaba encontrarla, no aceptaba el hecho de que alguien pudiera quitársela o mejor dicho que ese alguien había aparecido y pudiera alejarla de él.._

Hiro se echó sobre su cama lanzando un suspiro al aire recordando lo que le dijo su amigo solo para decir..

-Es verdad..por fin me he dado cuenta de que…**ella** **me gusta..me gusta Gogo- **eso hizo que se ruborizara más de lo normal y escondiera su cara debajo de su almohada

_Al otro lado de la ciudad Mako había estado resolviendo sus propios asuntos, quien ahora se encontraba en una reunión de negocios con un hombre sospechoso, que tal vez estaba por cambiar el destino de sus nuevos compañeros._


	4. Cap 4-Secretos

**Big Hero 6 y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney, que si no me equivoco compro a Marvel en el 2009, pero en fin ¡Nuevo Capítulo! **

* * *

><p><em>Hiro se encontraba en sumergido en un mar de pensamientos nuevos, viajaban de uno a otro lado de su cabeza y no parecía que iban a detenerse pronto ¿Qué se supone que haría? Enfrentarse a criminales no suponía un reto comparado con las nuevas emociones que sentía por su compañera, su hermano solía apoyarlo pero el ahora no tenía idea de que hacer al respecto<em>

-Tadashi, ahora es el momento en que vienes a salvarme de esta situación- suspiraba Hiro mientras extendía su mano para alcanzar la gorra de su hermano

-Tadashi está aquí..

-Se supone que el momento en el que vienes a decirme que hacer, y molestarme mientras nos burlábamos el uno del otro-dijo Hiro con un tono de tristeza mientras sostenía la gorra

-Tadashi está aquí

-Si Baymax, Tadashi..

- No, Él está aquí- interrumpió el robot- mientras ponía su mano esponjosa sobre el pecho del muchacho

- Tadashi nunca dejaría a Hiro, él me hizo para cuidarte, él se preocupa por ti siempre.

- S-Si amigo, él está aquí- Hiro empezó a abrazar al robot mientras se le empezaban a humedecer lo ojos

-Ya, ya, todo estará bien- Baymax acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo

La noche avanzaba y le faltaba un buen descanso, sin más Hiro se despidió del robot y se dispuso a dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día.

**Del otro lado de la ciudad..**

_Había caído la noche, muchos guardias alrededor vigilaban una gran casa donde se encontraban dos líderes de distintas familias terminando un acuerdo_

-Entonces tenemos un trato- decía un corpulento magnate de unos 35 años mientras estrechaba la mano de Mako

-Mientras cumplas con lo prometido, no habrá problema- con los años la situación para Mako no había ido especialmente bien, había vuelto a la ciudad como cabeza de familia, él tenía que llevar la responsabilidad, había represalias atacando continuamente su clan y ahora con la falta de negocios, empezaba a surgir un problema económico que terminaría llevándolo por peligrosos senderos que iban más allá de lo que podía manejar.

Debido a que nuestros héroes protegían la ciudad, el nivel de crimen había bajado considerablemente, ocasionando odio por parte de los rufianes, y se ponía un alto precio por quien sea capaz de darles un pare, para que pudieran acabar con ellos de una buena vez.

-Y bien, ¿qué supone que hace esta cosa?-decía el magnate sosteniendo un frasco

- Ya te lo dije, mejorara tus habilidades de fuerza, agilidad y demás cosas

- ¿Es suficiente?

- Es suficiente para un año, solo tienes que tomar una pequeña cuchara de la formula cada semana y mantendrá tu cuerpo sobre su nivel

- ¿No me estarás mintiendo, verdad?

- Dale un sorbo y compruébalo tú mismo

El magnate algo incrédulo llamo a una de las personas allí presentes, era su aprendiz, a la cual le entrego un poco del contenido en un pequeño recipiente y le ordeno tomárselo

La joven con algo de temor tomo un pequeño sorbo y de pronto una ráfaga de energía recorrió su cuerpo, se sentía más fuerte, más ágil, como si nada en este mundo pudiera detenerla, en vista de todos rompió una estatua de 300 kg en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

- Maravilloso, maravilloso- aplaudía el magnate- denle el dinero, con esto será suficiente para cumplir mis planes, le daré un buen uso

- Si te excedes de la dosis, podría causarte efectos secundarios peligrosos ¿De todas maneras para que lo quieres?

-Eso no te importa niño, ¡llévenlo a la salida!

_Mako era un genio en cuanto a la mejora del cuerpo, alteración en su estructura genética por exposición a distintos agentes químicos, de todas maneras, por algo había entrado al Instituto Tecnológico de Fransokyo, pero la falta de opciones le había llevado a usar su intelecto para malos fines, ,sin embargo, al salir del lugar tenía ese sentimiento de culpa, de que tal vez estaba cometiendo un grave error._

_No paso suficiente tiempo para que se detuviera a pensarlo pues había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con unos viejos conocidos, los cuales no parecían tener buenas intenciones._

-¡¿Así que te apareces como si nada, luego de estafarnos y dejarnos tirados?!

-C-Chicos, jeje, e-eso tenía una explicación, que tal si nos sentamos y conversamos de esto calmadamente..-Decía Mako mostrando una nerviosa sonrisa

- Huiste y nos dejaste en un callejón sin salida, luego de eso la policía casi nos atrapa

- Pero no fue así verdad? Qué tal si nos calmamos un poco y…

- Es hora de que te demos una lección que va quitarte esa sonrisa de la cara- interrumpió uno de los sujetos mientras lo acorralaban

_Antes de que pudieran golpearlo, Mako rápidamente dio un giro rápido y se subió a su motocicleta huyendo del lugar, pero sus perseguidores tenían vehículos para ir tras él.._

_¡Ahora sí que tenía problemas!_

**Con Gogo y Honey..**

Luego de que Honey llevara a Gogo a ver casi todas las tiendas de la ciudad por emoción de la pelirrubia, era de noche, así que Gogo acompaño a Honey hasta que tuvieron que tomar diferentes caminos para ir a sus hogares.

-¿Estarás bien verdad?- dijo Gogo- mientras se despedía de su amiga

-Por supuesto, estás hablando con una super heroína, lista ante cualquier peligro

- Yo creo que tus zapatos son más peligrosos-señalo Gogo- refiriéndose a la reciente compra de su compañera, unos tacos rosas de gran altura

- Bueno, si no los asustas con tu gran afición por los zapatos, estoy segura de que puedes sacarle un ojo a alguien con ellos- añadio

-Oh, vamos, además iba a llevarte a probarte unos la próxima- dijo la pelirrubia con el tono más dulce que puedas imaginar

-Ja-ja , sobre mi cadáver- respondió Gogo mientras se alejaba de lugar

- ¡Te enviare un mensaje cuando llegue a casa!-

Honey empezó a caminar por las calles de Fransokyo cuando decidió tomar un pequeño atajo por un pasaje que se veía un tanto sospechoso, pero ella traía su bolso modificado listo para lanzar algunas esferas químicas por si pasaba algo ..pero..¿Qué podía pasar?

-¡Ahh!- el chirrido de las llantas junto con un grito de "¡Cuidado!" asusto a Honey Lemon haciendo que se pusiera en pose de guardia

-¡¿H-Honey?!

-¿M-Mako?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijeron ambos personajes al mismo tiempo

-¡No hay tiempo! Sube a la motocicleta- añadió Mako mientras subía a Honey Lemon a sus espaldas

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo extrañada la pelirrubia

- ¡Agárrate fuerte!, te lo explicare en el camino- Mako arranco la motocicleta haciendo que Honey diera un pequeño grito y salieron lo más pronto posible

Era una carrera intensa, de solo dos habían aumentado a seis los perseguidores, al parecer habían llamado a sus amigos y ahora la pobre Honey Lemon se veía en medio del asunto

¡Ven aquí, canalla! – gritaba uno de los que les seguía

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué están persiguiéndote?- preguntaba Honey mientras se agarraba fuertemente a la cintura de Mako, cosa que al joven no le desagradaba

- Emm, es una larga historia, pero para resumirlo digamos que..no les caigo bien!

- ¡Cuidado! –grito Honey pues casi se estrellan contra un poste de luz

Mako hacia todo lo posible por perderlos, pero ellos lograban alcanzarlos de nuevo

-Lo siento Honey, no quería meterte en esto

- Tranquilo, luego me lo explicaras, tenemos asuntos más importantes ahora

- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

- ¡Déjamelo a mí!-exclamo alegremente la joven mientras preparaba una de sus esferas químicas que después lanzo a sus perseguidores haciendo que los vehículos se quedaran atascados en lo que parecía ser una masa gelatinosa.

- ¡Wuju, en el blanco!

- Wow, ¿cómo hiciste eso? ¡Fue impresionante!

-Digamos que..soy una chica que sabe cuidarse sola- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro la pelirrubia mientras se alejaban del lugar

***INSERTAR CANCIÓN: [ POP ETC – Is ]** *

Las luces de la ciudad se posaban a reflejarse sobre ellos, la luna alumbraba en lo alto y el viento soplaba sobre sus cabellos, pasaron a través de un túnel mientras la noche parecía ser solo para los dos, Honey aún estaba sujeta a la cintura de Mako, quien al pasar el peligro, se sentía bastante sonrojado con la situación y aceleraba para llevar lo más rápido posible a Honey a un lugar seguro

-¿Mako?

-Huh?

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- C-Cierto! ..solo quería llevarte lejos del peligro, puedo llevarte a tu casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por causarte problemas-añadio el muchacho con algo de titubeo en sus palabras

-Fue divertido-rio la joven-¿siempre haces estas cosas?

-Normalmente no me persiguen para matarme…o tal vez si ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Siempre cargas esos extraños compuestos que le lanzaste a esos tipos?

-Normalmente no estoy huyendo de desconocidos…o tal vez si?

_Hubo un pequeño silencio y después ambos rieron, Mako llevo a su casa a Honey quien le dio instrucciones de cómo llegar, mientras se despedían .. _

-Si quieres puedo traerte de nuevo, pero ..sin los tipos que nos perseguían- decía algo irónico Mako

-Créeme estoy acostumbrada, además fue bastante mm..

-¿Explosivo?

- Quería decir divertido, pero creo que eso le queda mejor- quien diría que el primer día de conocerse iban a vivir todo eso

- ¿Me enseñaras a fabricar esas bombas químicas?

- Eso es información confidencial-reía la joven

- ¿Qué secretos pasatiempos tienes Honey Lemon?

- Los mismos que los tuyos

Hubo un pequeño silencio y echaron a reír de nuevo. Entre ambos había una especie de confianza, que si bien no sabían cuáles eran los secretos de su acompañante, podían reír el uno con el otro

Mako se subió de nuevo a su moto y se alejó del lugar, mientras recordaba los acontecimientos que acababa de vivir, Honey se le quedo viendo hasta que se alejaba a la distancia cuando de pronto, sonó su celular, con la conmoción no lo había notado, eran muchos mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su amiga Gogo, sin duda tenía mucho que explicar

**Al día siguiente …**

El ambiente estaba algo tenso, si bien todos estaban concentrados haciendo sus proyectos había algo que había cambiado

Hiro no podía estar tranquilo, ayer no había podido dormir debido a sus recién descubiertos sentimientos y mucho menos ahora que tenía al nuevo estudiante en el mismo lugar, quien al parecer casualmente había conseguido un lugar para trabajar cerca de Gogo

-Tss Hey Gogo Tss Tss – murmuraba Mako tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga

- ¿Qué quieres?- respondió Gogo mientras apretaba algunas tuercas

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Pero en privado?- esa última frase a pesar del bajo volumen había conseguido llamar la atención de Hiro

-Que sea rápido-dijo Gogo al mismo tiempo que salía fuera del laboratorio con su acompañante

Hiro no podía estar más celoso, hasta parecía que le salía humo de las orejas ¿Qué quería hablar con ella en privado? ¿Iba a confesársele? O peor aún ¿para qué querían estar solos?, simplemente él no podía dejar de imaginar cosas, que suerte que ese día no estaba Baymax para decirle a todos sobre sus estados emocionales

Fred y Wasabi notaron la preocupación de su amigo y se acercaron a él

-¿Te pasa algo Hiro?- dijo Wasabi

- Pues …sobre lo de ayer..yo..

- Huhhh, ¿el enamorado ya ha aceptado sus sentimientos?- insinuó Fred

- ¡SHhhhhhhh! No lo digas tan alto!, ¿Qué pasa si alguien te escucha?- Hiro le tapó la boca a Fred casi asfixiando a su compañero

- ¿Si alguien escucha qué?- una figura larga y delgada apareció detrás de ellos un rostro de curiosidad visible

-¡Honey Lemon! …emm ..pues nada en particular- dijo nerviosamente Hiro

- Conversaciones de chicos, Honey , no es algo muy importante, solo cosas que tenemos que hablar en privado- dijo Wasabi mientras cerraban la puerta del taller donde trabajaba Hiro

- Mmm, llegare al fondo de esto- exclamo Honey Lemon mientras observaba a sus compañeros

**Afuera del Laboratorio..**

-¿Bien que es lo que quieres?

Mako se acercó a Gogo y cual hermano menor que le pide el mando para jugar a la play a su hermano mayor, a pesar de que Mako era mayor que ella

-¿Puedes decirme como conquistar a Honey?

-¿Conquistarla? Espera ¿Te gusta Honey?

- Sé que eres una buena amiga de ella ¿Podrías ayudarme Gogo, por favor?

- Yo no sé nada de amor, ¿Cómo podría ayudarte?

- Por favor , por favor, por favor – empezó a rogar Mako

- Ah..Ok, ¿siempre tengo que sacarte de problemas verdad?- veía con ojos de hermana a su viejo amigo.

Mako solo podía sonreír en ese momento

- Serás como mi hermano, pero si la haces llorar, ¡te partiré la cara! ¿Oíste?

- ¡Gracias! De verdad no sé cómo agradecértelo

-Que tal empezando por contarme porque estabas huyendo de unos criminales ayer en la noche

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso honey…?

- Si, tienes mucho que explicar

- Oh.. – Mako no iba a salir de esta fácilmente

**Al otro lado de la ciudad alguien preparaba un plan siniestro contra nuestros héroes **

-Señor, él dijo que tomar más de lo necesario ocasionaría serios peligros!- dijo una chica al mismo tiempo que trataba de detener al magnate de ingerir la extraña formula nueva que había adquirido

-¡Son puras excusas para que no sepamos para lo que realmente sirve esto!- Empujo a la joven, quien era su aprendiz a un lado y de un solo trago el magnate se bebió la tercera parte del contenido que había en el frasco

-¡Ahhhhhrrr! Un grito se oyó de la habitación, lo cual hizo que los guardias entraron, pero tenían una expresión de terror en su rostro cuando llegaron

- La aprendiz al abrir los ojos vio que el hombre que era su maestro se había convertido en un ser con la piel totalmente roja, sus músculos se habían incrementado, ahora media casi 3 metros, y en sus ojos solo se veía un color blanco llenándolos

- ¡¿Es así como se siente el poder?!- dijo el magnate tomando a uno de sus hombres y lanzándolo por los aire hacia el patio exterior

- Wajajajajajaja- el magnate reía con un tono malvado- Ahora sí, Grandes Héroes, con este poder nadie podrá detenerme! – WAAHAHAHAHA

Todos los presentes miraban algo horrorizados la escena, este era el comienzo de un verdadero desafío para nuestros protagonistas ¿Qué pasara ahora?

**Continuará en el siguiente capítulo…**


	5. Cap 5- ¡Enfréntalo!

**Big Hero 6 y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney**

* * *

><p>-¿Así que eres un yakuza?<p>

- Ajam

-¿Y líder de un clan?

- Aja..

-Ya lo sabía- Gogo le miraba reventando su bomba de chicle

- Ya sé que es nuevo para ti y debí…espera ¿Qué? ¿Ya lo sabias?

- Oye -Gogo se acercó a Mako al mismo tiempo que arqueaba una ceja-te conozco desde pequeño, ¿crees que no iba a darme cuenta de que era realmente a lo que se dedicaba tu familia?

-Eh?

- Y que tuvieras a varios tipos de 2 metros con cicatrices y tatuajes vigilando tu casa no era algo "normal"

- Si..supongo.. que eso explica muchas cosas

-No te preocupes por eso ¿Y los que te perseguían ayer?

- Solo me metí en algunos problemas, me encontré a Honey en el camino, eso es todo, pero me harías un favor si no se los dices..

-¿Por qué? No creo que les importe..

- Emm, no es algo que pueda contarles ..creo que se asustarían un poco..en especial Honey

- Ja! Créeme, no has visto nada

**Dentro del laboratorio.. **

Honey Lemon intentaba escuchar que decían tras la puerta del taller de Hiro, hasta que su curiosidad no aguanto más y trato de entrar..

Si bien normalmente Honey era dulce miel podía ser ruda cuando quería, tomo una de sus tantas formulas químicas y lo roció sobre el pomo de la puerta

-¡Pueden callarse!, esto se está poniendo algo intenso y no quiero que nadie más sepa que me gusta..-Hiro detuvo sus palabras cuando vio a Honey aparecer de repente

-Me parece que tengo algunas cosas que escuchar aquí y ahora-Honey amenazo a los muchachos

¿Derretiste el seguro de la puerta?- dijo Wasabi impresionado

Asi que.. ¿Quién le gusta a Hiro?- Honey Lemon miraba con algo de perspicacia a sus compañeros

Los tres amigos quedaron en silencio cuando Fred ya no pudo soportarlo más

-¡A H-Hiro le gusta Gogo!

Fredddd! –gritaron sus acompañantes al unísono

-¿Qué? No soy bueno en las situaciones presión y menos cuando la persona que me amenaza tiene un ácido derrite-puertas

-¡Omg! ¡¿Te gusta Gogo?! – Honey Lemon estallo de emoción

Ya era obvio no había salida, era ahora o nunca dejarían de molestarlo -¡Si!?, de acuerdo!,¡me gusta Gogo! eso era lo que querían oír?- Hiro estaba más rojo que un tomate! tenía algo de odio en su expresión

- Pero eso es realmente fantástico! ¿Por qué estás molesto?

-Porque lo más probable es que ella no sienta lo mismo.., siempre me ha visto como alguien más pequeño, como si alguien que tuviera que cuidar

-Hiro- Honey Lemon le acariciaba la cabeza- somos tus amigos, es normal que nos preocupemos por ti

-Además aún no se lo has preguntado verdad?¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- Fred Interrumpió

-No es tan fácil de decir..C-Co-Como sea! Se está tardando demasiado, iré a ver qué pasa entre ella y Mako- Hiro se disponía a salir del laboratorio para traer de vuelta a su compañera

-¿Esta celoso,verdad?-susurro Honey a uno de sus compañeros

-Y no estoy celoso!- grito Hiro desde el otro lado

-Sip..

-Si lo esta

-Y mucho..

_De pronto un estruendo se escucha en medio de la ciudad, se alcanza a ver humo desde las ventanas del laboratorio, Gogo y Mako entran alertados por el ruido_

-¿Hiro? ¿Qué haces en el piso?-pregunta Gogo

-Tenía ganas de abrazarlo ¿Tu qué crees?

_Gogo había entrado de repente justo cuando Hiro trataba de abrir la puerta, lanzándolo al piso del impacto_

-¡Chicos! miren esto – Honey Lemon saco su teléfono y todos se acercaron a ver lo que parecía ser el noticiero de Fransokyo

"_¡Último minuto! Una especie de gigante humanoide color rojo de 10 metros está destruyendo el banco de Fransokyo, testigos informan que está acompañado de lo que parecen ser sus compañeros criminales"_

-¡Equipo al a..!- Hiro no había terminado de decir la frase cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión confundida de Mako

-Eh?

-Jeje..solo tenemos algo que hacer.. todos juntos- dijo Honey Lemon salvando la situación

-Si..necesito ayuda con..con ..con mis peces!, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas…comen y nadan..y siguen nadando..- ayudo Fred

-Volveremos pronto, tu quédate aquí ¿de acuerdo?!- Grito Gogo mientras el equipo se alejaba del lugar dejando algo confundido a Mako

-¿Ayuda con tus peces?¿Es encerio?- dijo Wasabi a Fred

-¿Qué? ¿tenías algo mejor que decir?

-Vamos por nuestros trajes, yo ire a por Baymax y nos vemos en el lugar- dijo Hiro y el equipo rápidamente se dirigiría al lugar de los hechos

_Mientras tanto Mako pensaba en el trato que había hecho la noche pasada, en las noticias se podía observar que esa especie de gigante rojo tenía el mismo frasco colgando de su cuello en una especie de collar_

No podía ser..¿o si?

**Al llegar al lugar…**

_Pedazos de concreto volaban por todas partes, la gente estaba huyendo, sirenas de policía y algunos maleantes saqueaban todo el dinero que podían en sus camionetas, nuestro equipo debía detenerlos_

- ¡Alto ahí! Me parece que hoy no hemos amanecido de buen humor verdad?- dijo Hiro al llegar al lugar y ver al gigante destruyéndolo todo

-Uh, ¿Así que ustedes son los famosos Grandes Héroes? Los estaba esperando

-Esa cosa puede hablar!- exclamo Wasabi

-No te preocupes Fransokyo, el gran Freeeed va a salvar el día- Fred se lanzó contra el mutante rojo con su híper-salto pero fue derribado por alguien

-Yo creo que no –una figura nueva había aparecido, cabello pelirrojo, un traje de cuero negro apretado que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, era la aprendiz y al parecer también compañera de crimen del magnate.

Fred había quedado impresionado y algo pasmado por los atributos de la joven

-Fred, Wasabi les encargo a la chica, Honey, tú y Gogo detengan a los maleantes, yo iré con Baymax a por el grande- dijo Hiro con determinación en su rostro

-Destrúyelos- Ordeno el gigante rojo a su aprendiz

-Si! Señor!

La aprendiz derribo a Fred y Wasabi de un solo golpe

- Wow, es más fuerte de lo que parece –dijo Wasabi incorporándose

-No lo suficiente para el gran Fredzilla!- y Fred volvió a acercarse

-Sabes, tal vez te apetezca salir alguna vez.. no se quizás al cine?..- La chica le dio una patada a Fred de tal magnitud que lo mando volando por los aires hasta otro edificio cercano

-Creo que estas algo ocupada- Fred se desplomo sobre el pavimento con algo de dolor

-Puedes haber acabado con Fred, pero no será lo mismo conmigo - Wasabi saco sus cuchillas de plasma capaces de cortarlo todo y su contrincante a la vez saco unas estrellas ninja (shuriken)

Esta le lanzo las estrellas ninja a Wasabi propinándoles algunos cortes en su traje

¿Qué es todo lo que puedes hacer?- dijo Wasabi para luego darse cuenta de que sus pantalones estaban abajo

¡Ah!- un grito agudo salió de él mientras intentaba cubrirse

**Del otro lado del campo de batalla..**

_Hiro se encontraba sobrevolando el lugar con Baymax mientras peleaban con el gigante_

-¡BAYMAX! Usa tu puño cohete

- Mi programación me impide dañar a un ser humano

- ¿Qué? ¿un ser humano?- Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de la situación el mutante empujo a ambos contra una de las columnas sueltas que habia en el lugar, haciendo que Hiro perdiera la conciencia

¡Hiro!- Gogo corrió a ver si su compañero estaba bien

-¿Gogo?- Hiro entreabrió los ojos y la vio a su lado, tenía una mirada triste y apagada, era la primera vez que la veía asi..

Baymax habia protegido a Hiro del impacto pero aun así empezó a salir una gota de sangre desde lo que parecía ser una herida en su cabeza

_Gogo estaba mirándolo, las palabras no podían salir de su boca, esa sensación de vacío al ver a Hiro mal herido era nueva, siempre resultaba algo lastimado en sus combates pero porque ahora sentía.. ¿como si el mundo le fuera arrebatado?_

_El mutante se dispuso a atacar de nuevo cuando.._

¡Hey, por aquí! ¡Cabeza de cerillo! - ¿Quién era el idiota que le estaba gritando a una especie de monstruo que podría aplastarlo si quería? Era Mako quien había llegado con su motocicleta al lugar

El mutante cogió un auto y lo lanzo contra el recién llegado, justo antes del impacto una masa de color rosa detuvo el ataque congelando el auto en el lugar

-¡¿Mako?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Honey Lemon corrió a su encuentro

-¿¡Honey?! ¿Eres tú? ¿Eres una súper-heroína o algo por el estilo?- Mako se sorprendió al verla

- Es complicado de explicar ..

¡Cuidado! –grito Gogo al ver que un pedazo de concreto estaba por desplomarse sobre ellos

Mako tomo a Honey rápidamente entre sus brazos y con un ágil movimiento la puso fuera de peligro, ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos,

-Ehmm..Mako?

- Si?

-Ya puedes bajarme..

-Oh C-Claro, por supuesto, yo ..eh..lo siento-dijo algo sonrojado el muchacho

- Gracias por salvarme..

- Tu también..

- ¡¿No les parece que no es el momento para estar hablando?!- Gogo intervino al mismo tiempo que frenaba uno de los ataques con sus discos

-¿Gogo?!- intervino de nuevo Mako al ver que su amiga también tenía un traje

Baymax venía detrás, traía a Hiro en sus brazos algo lastimado

-¿Qué le paso a Hiro?- dijo preocupada Honey Lemon

-¡Luego les explico! ¡Corran! – se dirigieron a un lugar seguro

-¿Dónde están Fred y Wasabi?!

-¿Ellos están aquí también? – pregunto Mako sorprendido

-Por aquí!- Fred gritaba mientras corría a su encuentro a su detrás venia Wasabi, con un taparrabos de hojas de palmera?

-¿Wasabi? ¿Qué haces vestido así?-pregunto Honey

- Es una historia…que prefiero no contar..

-Como sea, esa cosa me ha hecho enojar, voy a ir a decirle unas cuantas cosas –Gogo estaba furiosa porque habían herido a su Hiro,.. su Hiro? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba de esa manera?, no importa iba a hacerle pagar, luego pensaría en ello

-¡No! Espera es un ser humano!- Mako grito para detenerla

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- todos miraron a Mako de forma inquisitoria

_Todo quedo en silencio por un segundo_

-Es cierto , Baymax también dijo eso – dijo Hiro incorporándose

-¡Hiro!-reaccionaron todos a la vez que dirigían la vista hacia el

-Viejo que te paso?!- dijo Fred al ver la sangre caer por la cara de Hiro

¿-Te encuentras mejor?- se acercó Honey Lemon

-Mis sensores indican que tuviste una leve contusión en la cabeza, debo hacerte una revisión y debes descansar para mejorar tu estado

-Estoy bien.., hay que detenerlo, pero sin hacerle daño- dijo Hiro

- No puedo dejarte pelear así, eres mi paciente, debes descansar- señalo Baymax a la vez que detenía al muchacho

-Los encontré, WAHA-HAHAH- rio el gigante, mientras sostenía un columna de concreto- ahora acabare con ustedes-

Justo cuando estaba por darles el golpe final, su aprendiz apareció

-Señor!, ya han acabado de llenar todas las camionetas, es hora de irnos, quedarnos más tiempo aquí podría ser peligroso para los planes

-Está bien, han tenido suerte esta vez, pero no será la última vez que nos veamos, la siguiente ¡Me asegurare de exterminarlos!

_Tal como había aparecido, un estruendo y una nube de humo dejaron sin rastro el paradero de aquel gigante junto con sus secuaces _

-Cambio de estructura molecular.. – Todos se quedaron intrigados por lo que Mako acababa de decir

- Me parece que tienes algo que ver en esto, no es así?- Wasabi increpo al joven

Mako solo bajo la cabeza y se limitó a contestar "si,pero necesito algo de tiempo para explicarlo.. ", el equipo estaba cansado y tenían que curar sus heridas por lo que decidieron ir a casa de Fred para hablar de lo sucedido.

**En casa de Fred**

Mako les conto toda la historia desde el principio, y también tuvo que revelar a lo que realmente se dedicaba..

-Haber si he entendido, me estás diciendo que.. ¡¿Le diste una fórmula de quien sabe que a un criminal!?- grito Wasabi

Eres un super ninja que se dedica a patear traseros?- Fred estaba emocionado con la historia de Mako

-Ehmm, no exactamente, los yakuzas tenemos un código que nos rige a cada uno de los diferentes clanes, el que los ataco era Ban-Doo, según tengo entendido es uno de los principales de la ciudad y es muy poderoso, probablemente esté planeando algo..

Yo….realmente lo lamento.., soy culpable de que esto esté pasando

-Oye, sin drama – Gogo se acercó a su amigo- él puede ser un cabeza hueca y meterse en problemas, pero les aseguro que no es una mala persona-dirigiéndose a sus compañeros

- Es cierto, me protegió y ahora nos está contando la verdad, creo que merece una segunda oportunidad- dijo Honey Lemon, esa última frase había sonrojado un poco a Mako recordando cuando la tuvo en sus brazos..

-Aún si no puedo compensar lo que hice, puedo ayudarlos para detenerlo, es lo menos que podría hacer.

- No lo se, creo que nosotros solos podemos detenerlo, además no confió en el- Hiro miraba con desagrado al invitado, no es que le disgustara que ayudara, solo que no le agradaba la idea de que anduviera cerca de Gogo

- Vamos amigo, el creo esa fórmula que creo el archimegagigante algo debe poder hacer para ayudarnos- añadió Fred

-Hiro ..- Gogo lo miro con una carita tan.., que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar

-Ah, muy bien, estas dentro ..- Hiro estaba algo molesto con la unión de un nuevo miembro al equipo

- YEY! – Grito Honey Lemon- ahora creo que debemos descansar, ha sido un largo día

- ¿Que? Hay un gigante de 10 metros en la ciudad y tú quieres descansar?-dijo Fred

-Ejem..ejem – tocio Honey Lemon señalándoles con la mirada como Gogo miraba la herida de Hiro, si bien Baymax ya le había atendido, su mirada denotaba preocupación

-Oh claaaroo -entendiendo lo que quería decir su amiga- bueno, ¿entonces que dicen si se quedan?. My house is your house, tengo muchas habitaciones y ropa para todos- dijo Fred

-Me parece una idea maravillosa - dijo Honey Lemon con su habitual sonrisa

-De acuerdo- añadió Gogo

- Por mí no hay problema – dijo Mako

- Necesito algo relajante, esas hojas sí que pican- dijo Wasabi

- Si , si me quedare – añadió Hiro

- Estupendo! Le dire a Heathcliff que llame a sus casas y traiga algo para que se cambien

-Pijamada en casa de Fred! Baby!- al parecer nuestros amigos no iban a descansar muy bien

**Ya entrada la noche..**

**Nuestros héroes habían decidido dormir en parejas (una habitación, dos camas) de la siguiente manera, Fred y Wasabi, Honey y Gogo, Hiro y Mako, así limarían algunas asperezas entre los integrantes, ademas de que todos querían descansar, y Wasabi era el único que podía mantener a Fred en orden**

¡Buenas noches a todos!

¡Buenas noches!

¡Hasta mañana~!

¡Fred, fuera de mi cama!

_Eran algunos de los diálogos que se escuchaban en los pasillos de la casa de Fred_

_En la cocina Hiro había ido por algunos bocadillos nocturnos antes de dormir_

-Oye, ¿te sientes bien? , te ves algo tenso- Gogo entro en la habitación

- ¿Si?- contesto Hiro, cuando volteo a ver a su compañera estaba vestida con una pijama algo provocativa, una blusa de tirantes color morado que le quedaba un poco pequeña junto con unos cortos shorts algo ajustados que no pudo evitar dejarlo sin habla y algunos coloretes por la cara

- ¿Hiro?-pregunto Gogo de nuevo

- Eh?eh. si , e-es-estoy bien ..solo me exalte un poco antes, lo siento. Ya sabes, soy un poco..impulsivo y no controlo muy bien mis emociones – dijo Hiro con una leve sonrisa

-Es lindo

-¿Qué?

-N-Nada! – Gogo se habia sonrojado, ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¡Ella no era asi! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?¿Porque le parecía lindo Hiro?

-¿Gogo?

- S-Solo dale una oportunidad si?, Mako es un buen muchacho aunque no lo parezca.

- De acuerdo- añadió Hiro con algo de pesadez en sus palabras, recordando la escena de la mañana

-…¿Está mejor tu herida?

-Si, Baymax la atendió muy bien

- ¿Encerio? déjame ver- Gogo se acercaba al muchacho para examinarlo, mientras este no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez al notar lo cerca que estaba su compañera con esas prendas, ademas de que su rostro cada vez estaba más cerca suyo, ya no era el chico pequeño que era antes por lo que sus ojos se encontraron el uno al otro, su corazón se aceleraba y perdía la noción de la realidad..

-¿Alguien me llamo?- Baymax apareció de repente detrás de Gogo

-¡Ah!-Gritaron ambos, pues no habían escuchado al robot venir

- B-Bueno, tengo que irme, Honey seguro me estará esperando..hasta mañana Hiro- Gogo salió algo nerviosa de la habitación

-Hasta mañana ..Gogo- Hiro se despidió suspirando un poco

-Detecto altos niveles de hormonas adolescentes, esta reacción podría causarte una ..

- ¡Ah! ¡No lo digas! – Hiro rápidamente interrumpio al robot-vamos amigo, mañana sera un laaargo dia, ahora debemos descansar

_Hiro sin más se fue a su habitación con Baymax_

_Gogo no podía hacer que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido, ¿Qué era este sentimiento?, ¿Por qué dijo eso? Este día estaba siendo raro, entro en su habitación donde la esperaba una curiosa Honey Lemon _

- Y bien? – Honey la miro con una mirada inquisitoria

-¿A…Q-Qué te refieres?

- ¿Dónde andabas?

- Fui a la cocina por algo de beber, solo eso

- ¿Y esa sonrisita?

- No fue nada, solo me encontré con Hiro…- dijo en voz baja Gogo

_Un silencio reino en la habitación, Gogo sentía que acababa de pisar una mina sin querer_

- Así que.. te encontraste con Hiro..mmm- Honey normalmente no se entrometía en algo, bueno, si lo hacía varias veces, pero ahora quería ayudar a su amigo a conquistar a la chica de sus sueños- ¿Y hablaron de algo?- continuo

- Solo de algunas cosas …nada importante

- Entonces…

-¿Entonces..?

- ¿Entonces..te gusta..Hi..- Honey ni siquiera había acabado la frase cuando Gogo interrumpió

- ¡¿Qué?!..¿S-Si me gusta alguien? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?!– Gogo estaba casi segura de que esa no era su situación, pero algo le hacía dudar, para salvarse Gogo decidió cambiar los papeles

- Y, tu.. ¿Qué piensas de Mako?

- ¡¿Eh?! – Honey quedo pasmada con la pregunta

Las dos amigas rieron luego de su rara conversación, el día acababa y había sido agotador, lo mejor era descansar

_Pero nuestros héroes no notaron, que alguien los vigilaba desde las sombras.._

_Continuará .._


	6. Cap 6-Segunda oportunidad

**Big Hero 6 y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney y Marvel**

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

El sol se asomaba por las ventanas de Fransokyo, el día iniciaba de nuevo

Hiro se levantó temprano al no poder dormir, se sorprendió al ver que su compañero de habitación no estaba allí, vio que la puerta que daba al balcón estaba abierta, se dirigió a ella y encontró a Mako, quien estaba apoyado sobre la baranda mirando el patio de la casa de Fred

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Hiro acercándose al joven

-¿Hiro?¿te desperté?

-No te preocupes, fue por mi cuenta ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Salía a pensar un rato, ya sabes, con todos los problemas que he causado

-Oye, cualquiera que sea el responsable que crear un mutante que amenaza con destruir la ciudad tendría problemas para dormir

_Ambos chicos rieron_

-¿Creo que no te agrado mucho verdad? Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo, soy Mako medio genio, medio cabeza hueca

- Jaja, Hiro Hamada inventor de ..16 años y algo cabezota también

- Eres algo famoso en el instituto pequeño genio

-Si, digamos que no es algo muy normal..para mi edad

-Me contaron que te uniste por tu hermano-hubo una pequeña pausa-lamento lo sucedido.

-Descuida, estoy bien

-¿Eran muy unidos?

-Sabes, Tadashi y yo solíamos hablar juntos todo el tiempo, él era molesto a veces y muy protector pero siempre estaba allí para sacarme de problemas

-Se parece a Gogo, cada vez que ocasionaba algún desastre con mis experimentos, siempre daba la cara por mí, recuerdo que más de una vez se enfrentaba a tipos más grandes que ella y salía ganando, siempre decía ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?

-¿Cuándo usaras ese cerebro para algo bueno?-dijo Hiro

-¿Otra vez te metiste en algún lio?-respondió Mako

-Que tiempos- ambos chicos dijeron al unísono

~Silencio~

-¿Y…. dime, te gusta alguien?-pregunto Hiro nerviosamente, era su oportunidad para averiguarlo

-Pues, para serte sincero ...si hay alguien ..

-¿E-Es alguien que conozco?- dijo algo preocupado Hiro

-Creo que la conoces bastante bien

Hiro temía lo peor, pero aun así tenía que saberlo-Entonces a ti..te gusta..G..?-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, algo se puso enfrente de ellos, o mejor dicho "alguien_" _

_Una figura conocida apareció Traje negro, cabello pelirrojo, ¿creo que saben de quien estamos hablando no?_

-¿Grandes Héroes?- pregunto la chica mientras estaba sujeta a la baranda

-¡AHH!-gritaron ambos retrocediendo

-¡Es la secuaz del sujeto rojo!-grito Hiro despertando a sus demás compañeros

-¡No esperen! ¡Alto!-antes de que pudieran reaccionar la chica resbalo y cayó encima de Hiro en una posición un tanto "sospechosa"

-Wasabi llego junto a Fred, ambos con sus trajes mal puestos de lo recién despertados que estaban

-¡Estamos bajo ataque!-grito Wasabi empezando a cortar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor con sus cuchillas laser

_El grito también alerto a las chicas_

-¿Pero qué?- dijo Honey al llegar al lugar y ver la escena

-¡AH! ¡Sal de aquí mutante! – Fred le disparo a Honey una llama de fuego, asustado por la mascarilla que traía su amiga

-¡Fred! ¡Soy yo Honey!-grito su amiga esquivando el ataque

-¡Cuidado!-grito Mako al ver que el disparo se dirigía a Hiro

La chica realizo un giro para salir de alcance del disparo de fuego, de tal manera que Hiro quedo encima de ella

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Gogo entro a la habitación, con una cara de enojo visible, todos los presentes hicieron silencio en un instante

_La escena era cuanto menos curiosa, cortinas quemadas, las camas hechas trizas por los golpes de Wasabi, Honey golpeando a Fred con una almohada y Hiro..pues bueno Hiro…digamos que tenía un par de asuntos entre manos_

Gogo vio la "incómoda posición" en la que se encontraban Hiro y la chica

- No es lo que parece- dijo Hiro haciéndose para atrás

-Tienes 5 segundos para explicarme esto o si no..

-Yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal. Oí un sonido de angustia- dijo nuestro conocido robot interrumpiendo a Gogo

-Ejem-ejem-tocio la chica-lamento la mala presentación- empujando a Hiro e incorporándose

- Agente especial encubierto **Charlotte Jansses** Unidad 003 –hubo un pequeña pausa - pueden llamarme** Lotty**-dijo la pelirroja guiñando el ojo

…

…

…

-¿Qué?- fue el pensamiento de todos en ese momento

_Primero que nada, ¿ella no era la aprendiz del tipo gigante?¿Que hacia aquí? ¿Y cómo sabía quiénes eran?_

_Después de que todos se calmaron un poco, y asegurarse de que Gogo no mate a Hiro, fueron a la habitación-sala de Fred ya con sus ropas habituales y dejaron que la chica hablara_

-Iré al grano, la policía lleva mucho tiempo siguiendo los pasos de este criminal, siempre que tratábamos de atraparlo iba un paso delante nuestra, me uní como su "aprendiz" para poder destruir su organización desde adentro, todo iba de acuerdo al plan hasta que alguien se entrometió-miro recriminatoriamente a Mako- por lo que he visto nuestras fuerzas son insuficientes para acabar con el ahora, la agencia del gobierno solicita su ayuda "Grandes Héroes"

-Espera ¿cómo sabes quiénes somos?-pregunto Hiro

-Los hemos estado observando, digamos que un grupo de adolescentes con trajes vistosos no pasa desapercibido

-¿Esperas que creamos que alguien con tan solo 20 años sea parte de la agencia de seguridad de nuestra ciudad?-interrumpió Wasabi

Charlotte le mostro su placa policial dejándolo con las palabras en la boca- y tengo 21, chico de la ropa interior de corazones- dijo con algo de sarcasmo

Todos miraron a Wasabi algo extrañados

-¿Qué? Estaban de oferta

-¿Alguien más sabe quiénes somos?-pregunto Gogo

-Actualmente solo los oficiales de alto rango sabemos su identidad, yo fui designada para contactarlos, en caso de que no quieran ayudarnos, estaremos muy felices de llevarnos a su amigo por causante de la situación actual- Lotty sacó un arma de su traje apuntando a Mako

-Alto, alto sé que podemos llegar a un acuerdo-interrumpio Honey Lemon poniéndose entre ambos-¿no hace falta irnos por la violencia verdad?-añadio con una agradable sonrisa

-Bien chicos, sé que ustedes hicieron ya bastante el ridículo allí fuera, ¿qué les parece si trabajamos juntos?

-¡Hey! no estuvimos tan mal- recrimino Fred

_En ese momento Lotty prendio la TV, pasaba el noticiero con algunas imágenes nada favorecedoras para nuestros héroes _

"_La ciudad se cae a pedazos, y aún no damos con el paradero de los ladrones, será este un desafío demasiado grande por los Grandes Héroes o es que ¿ya no queda nadie para proteger la ciudad?_

_Aquí James Peterson reportando para FTNews"_

-Yo tengo información, ustedes el poder, y que dicen Héroes ¿aceptan?

-Creo que no nos queda de otra muchachos- dijo Hiro al mismo que todos los demás aceptaban, solo faltaba Mako

-Hare lo que pueda-dijo con algo de inseguridad Mako

_Nuestros héroes junto con Mako y Lotty (Charlotte) se pusieron a trabajar para pensar en un plan para detenerlo, el problema era que no sabían cómo, ya los había vencido una vez y de no ser por suerte los hubiera acabado_

-Bien el hombre que queremos atrapar es Kuo Long, un pez gordo de los más grandes, ha estado en el negocio por muchos años, según tengo entendido está planeando conquistar todo el territorio de la ciudad, con todo el dinero que ha robado y con su nuevo poder, puede que llegue a mas, actualmente todos sus hombres no quieren ser mas parte de su clan, pero le hacen caso por el temor que les causa, debo decir que fue una formula muy poderosa..

-Genial, tenemos un demente tratando de conquistar el mundo ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un desastre nuclear?-dijo Wasabi

-Sera mejor que empecemos a trabajar, intentare ver si puedo hacer unas mejoras a los trajes_-_dijo Hiro_, _después de ello todos se pusieron a trabajar en su propia área para ver si se les ocurría algo

**Un rato después …**

-¿Gogo?- se acercó Hiro al lugar donde trabajaba su amiga

-¿Qué quieres?- Gogo le hacia algunos ajustes a su armadura

-¿Sigues molesta?

-¿Molesta?, ¿porque iba a estar molesta?-dijo entre dientes la joven

-Si bueno, lo de antes fue un accidente y..

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Eres libre de andar con quien quieras

-¿Qué?, ¡no!, no estamos saliendo, por favor, la acabo de conocer

-Así que te lanzas sobre desconocidas, entiendo

En ese momento paso Lotty cargando una caja de herramientas-No te preocupes amiguito, no le diré a nadie que te gusta lanzarte sobre desconocidas– le guiño el ojo la pelirroja echándole más leña al fuego

En ese momento Gogo se fue, estaba realmente enfadada

-¿Qué?, ¡no! espera ¡Gogo! Es un malentendido!-trato de gritarle Hiro

-Ahrr¿Por qué dijiste eso?-le recrimino a Lotty

-Me lo agradecerás después-dijo Lotty con una sonrisa pícara mientras se alejaba del lugar

Hiro corrió detrás de Gogo, mientras tanto Fred trataba de acercarse a la recién llegada

-Y dime cuando detengamos al tipo de rojo gigante ¿no te apetecería salir a tomar un helado con el gran Fred?

-No tengo tiempo para citas chico lagarto, ¿dejo esto por aquí?

-Si, aquí está bien, no te preocupes..

-¡Oh por dios!-Lotty soltó la caja de golpe- ¡¿Es la edición completa del Capitán Asteroide?!

-Tengo todos y cada uno de los tomos, soy un gran coleccionista….espera ¿te gusta el capitán Asteroide?

-¡¿Estas bromeando?! Es mi favorita¡ Con las estrellas y el polvo espacial..

-Como un cometa en el espacio sideral –añadio Fred

-Dejando una estela al volar, voy a ir a luna y hasta más allá –terminaron juntos una de las populares frases del capitán asteroide

-Waoo, nunca había conocido una chica como tu

-Nunca..le habia dicho que me gusta eso a nadie..

Ambos se miraban el uno al otro cuando justo en ese momento sonó un pitido proveniente del bolsillo de Lotty, erá su intercomunicador

**Del otro lado ..**

**Honey había montado su propio laboratorio móvil de química para emergencias, ya era algo típico para nuestros héroes **

-Así que.. eres una súper-heroína, eh?- Mako estaba ayudando a Honey Lemon con sus esferas de reacción química

-¿ Y tú regalas formulas secretas a criminales?

-Sí, no ha sido una de mis mejores ideas..

-¿Por cierto como lo hiciste?

-Ah, bueno.. m-me especializo en modificación de la cadena genética, aplico la reacción en cadena a partir del cambio de un componente y eso ocasiona que se reordene la estructura del sistema celular a gran velocidad creando un sinfín de distintas cadenas de ADN compatibles con el sistema… y creo que te estas aburriendo..

-No, no , creo que es muy interesante-los ojos de la pelirrubia se iluminaron

-Eres la primera que se interesa en lo que hago

-¿Quién no lo haría?- sonrió Honey

-Si bueno, he estado pensando en algo …

_Mako le conto su idea a Honey, y a ella simplemente le pareció fascinante_

-¡Es perfecto! ¡Hay que contárselos a los demás°

-Primero debo asegurarme de algunas fórmulas -dijo Mako acercándose a los instrumentos del trabajo de Honey

-Tengo una reacción perfecta-Honey se acercó a su frascos químicos

Ambos tomaron el mismo tubo de ensayo haciendo que sus manos chocaran

- L-Lo siento-dijo avergonzado Mako

-No te preocupes, fue mi error

Ambos desviaron sus miradas uno del otro para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo

-N-No estoy seguro de que les guste la idea a los demás, ya sabes siempre estoy ocasionando problemas

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas, además yo estaré apoyándote

-G-Gracias Honey- sonrió el muchacho con algo de rubor en su rostro

**De vuelta con Lotty**

-Aquí La Agente 003 reportándose- Lotty contesto su intercomunicador

-"El paciente ha despertado"-una voz se oyó desde el otro canal

-Iré enseguida

-Bueno, tengo que irme, toma esto-le entrego un intercomunicador a Fred-les estaré informando si algo pasa cambio y fuera- y tan repentinamente como apareció se fue

Mientras tanto Gogo y Hiro tenían sus propios problemas

Gogo había salido del lugar ¿pero porque?! Simplemente no entendía su enojo, porque tenía que sentirse así?

-Hiro Hamada tu…tu..tu eres imposible!-dijo la joven

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente, además yo no soy el que está enojado por "nada"

-Ya te dije que no estoy enojada, ¡deja de seguirme!

-¡No lo hare, hasta que dejes de estarlo! o…Acaso estas ¿celosa?

-¿Celosa? Por favor ¿no tienes algo que reparar genio? ¡¿Por qué te preocupas?!

-¡Porque eres importante para mí!

-¿Qué?-Gogo sabía que era importante para Hiro, como lo eran sus demás amigos, pero esa frase resonó en su mente como un flechazo fugaz

Hiro se percató de la situación, por estar discutiendo ahora estaba a tan escasos centímetros de su rostro que podía sentir su respiración, los ojos de color avellana de la joven lo miraban inquietante, era ahora o nunca, aunque se arriesgara a llevarse una buena bofetada Hiro puso uno de sus brazos contra la pared aprisionándola para que no escapara

-¡¿Q-Qué se supone que haces?- pregunto algo ruborizada Gogo

-Gogo Tomago ..tu ..me gu..

-¡Chicos!-

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron ambos por la sorpresa y se separaron

Eran Mako junto con Honey y los demás

-Emm ¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto Mako al ver las expresiones de sus compañeros

-¿Qué? No nada

-Solo estábamos ..ya sabes. Aquí

¿Enserio?, la única vez que había cogido el valor suficiente para declarársele a una chica y había sido interrumpido, más vale que lo que sea que tuviera que decirles su amigo debía ser algo bueno o Hiro iba a estar a punto de estrangularlo

-Creo que tengo una idea-dijo sonriente el joven

**En las instalaciones secretas de la agencia **

**Dos personas caminaban rápidamente por los pasillos, una de ellas de gran alto mando Charlotte Jansses**

-Es simplemente increíble, el hecho de que pudiera sobrevivir a tal desastre, estar en estado de coma desde hace tanto tiempo y al fin está despertando

-El incidente ciertamente fue culpa nuestra Hans, me comprometí a hacerme responsable de él desde entonces-dijo Charlotte

Ambos personajes entraron mediante una clave secreta a una habitación donde había una especie de cámara que estaba conectada a múltiples aparatos electrónicos, dentro se encontraba el cuerpo de un muchacho joven

-¿Cómo está?

-Sus niveles cardiacos son normales pero muestra algo de intensidad en sus latidos, mostro señales de recuperación completa pero aún no sabemos cuánto de sistema nervioso se ha visto comprometido realmente

-Veamos si al menos sabe quién es, abre la capsula y retira el oxígeno-ordeno Lotty

-Si capitana

En ese momento el muchacho comenzó a despertar

-Hola amigo, has estado dormido por un largo tiempo, ¿puedes decirnos tu nombre?-pregunto Charlotte mientras lo observaba

Con algo de dificultad el muchacho pronuncio unas palabras -Ta-Tadashi, Tadashi Hamada

* * *

><p>Continuará..<p> 


	7. Cap 7- Inesperadamente

**Big Hero 6 y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel y Disney**

* * *

><p>Las tenues luces iluminaban el techo, se escuchaba el pitido de las máquinas junto al distorsionado entorno que se alzaba ante sus ojos<p>

El muchacho se levantó de su descanso tambaleándose aun adormilado para encontrarse con dos figuras que lo miraban impaciente

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, lentamente movió cada una de sus articulaciones para poder erguirse, finalmente cuando miro su rostro en un espejo parecía ser el suyo sin embargo la placa que cubría la mejilla derecha de su cara lo dejo atónito

-¡Ah!-grito el muchacho asustado por su reflejo

-Tranquilo-una voz cercana le hablaba - luego de que te rescatáramos, bastante de tu estructura se vio comprometida por lo que decidimos reconstruirla, tu rostro no es el único que ha sido cambiado podrás encontrar algunas mejoras en el resto de tu cuerpo- una chica pelirroja lo miraba

Tadashi se vio más detenidamente así mismo, tenía el dorso descubierto pero en la parte derecha abdomen se podía observar más placas de metal igual a la de su rostro, sus piernas parecían estar bien, al menos eso parecía porque traía unos extraños pantalones algo ajustados para su gusto

-¿Qué me hicieron? ¿D-Dónde estoy?-Tadashi cada vez se asustaba aún mas

-Laboratorio secreto de inteligencia, bastante impactante ¿no crees? Lo importante aquí es que has logrado despertar de un largo y tedioso proceso de recuperación, y tenemos algunas preguntas para ti

-Pero, el incendio ¿Callaghan?, yo…¡Hiro!, ¿dónde esta Hiro?

-Tranquilo, han pasado 2 años desde…que estuviste en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, algunas cosas salieron mal en una misión de nuestra agencia y eso ocasiono un terrible accidente donde te viste involucrado, te lo explicare más detalladamente, tengo que buscar algunas cosas, enseguida vuelvo- Charlotte salió con Hans de la sala para traer algunos documentos

-¡Dos años! – Tadashi estaba sumamente sorprendido, tenía que calmarse, tenía que salir de allí, el solo quería saber que había pasado con su querido hermanito

Cuando la chica volvió traía varios papeles entre manos mientras los leía -Relájate, por cierto, la cosa que traes en la cara puede cambiar el color y textura para asemejarse a la piel humana, ¿no te parece increíble el poder la tecnología? Tadashi cierto? Soy Charlotte y…..¿Tadashi?- cuando levanto la vista para ver a su alrededor no había rastros del muchacho, no podía haberse escapado… ¿o sí?

-Ahhh,dame un respiro-se quejó la muchacha-no tengo tiempo para esto ahora, Hans búscalo debo volver al clan de Kuo Long antes de que note que no estoy allí

-Pero señorita…. -antes de que pudiera responderle la ágil agente salió rápidamente del lugar y mientras se subía a un vehículo pensó -Espera..¿Acaso dijo Hiro?-

Tadashi se escabullo por las instalaciones, ¿Qué estaba pasando? , todo esto era nuevo para él, tomo algunas ropas que encontró en un casillero, no eran más que una bata de laboratorio y unos zapatos de médico, ¿Dónde exactamente se encontraba?, evadió las cámaras de seguridad con agilidad, necesitaba encontrar la salida, cuando vio lo que parecían ser unas llaves de un vehículo en el mostrador de una cabina donde había dos guardias mirando concentrados la telenovela del año : Amo mis Biceps! (N/A: Referencia a los PM)

-Un teléfono sonó en una cabina continua

-¿Qué quiere ahora? Estaba en la mejor parte, ambos guardias salieron de la cabina por otra puerta

Tadashi entro cautelosamente y tomo las llaves, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir los guardias regresaron

-¡Hey!¿Quién eres tú?-dijo uno de ellos

-Tadashi salió rápidamente y corrió por los pasillos hasta que se vio acorralado en una ventana que daba al exterior, estaba bien, si se mantenía oculto no lo encontrarían, cuando sin querer empujo una maceta haciendo que esta se rompiera

-Escuche un ruido por aquí, iré a revisar- dijo uno de los guardias mientras se dirigía al lugar donde se escondía Tadashi, oh no estaba atrapado, la ventana era su única salida

-Bien Tadashi-se dijo a sí mismo-son com metros hasta abajo hay un 95% de posibilidades de romperte algo, y el 5% por ciento de salir ileso ¿Unas palabras que decir? Si, que desearía haber tenido una mejor idea que estaaaaa- Tadashi salto por la ventana pero aterrizo milagrosamente en un bote lleno de basura que amortiguo su caída

-Iuck- mostro un sonido de desagrado pero al menos estaba vivo, se dirigió al estacionamiento a buscar el vehículo al cual le pertenecía la llave

**Por otro lado nuestros héroes estaban reunidos esperando a que Mako les dijera su idea**

-Sé que esto va a sonar un poco loco pero, qué pensarían si les digo ¿que pueden mejorar sus habilidades? Más que mejorarlas, transformarlas

-Te escucho-dijo Gogo

-Primero, necesito un sujeto de pruebas, creo que así será más fácil que lo entiendan-Fred fue el primero en mostrarse voluntario

-Puedes convertirme en un lagarto gigante, ¿escupe fuego?!-nuestro amigo estaba emocionado-creí que eso no era ciencia-

-No ERA ciencia, pero bueno creo que estoy a punto de contradecir eso-dijo Mako al mismo tiempo que mezclaba algunos extraños componentes en un frasco para dárselo a Fred-y por último, esto-Mako tomo una escama de los lagartos mascota que tenía Fred y lo mezclo con la solución

-Vamos a hacer historia Baby!-grito Fred

-Básicamente te dará habilidades de un reptil, piel resistente, fuerza y agilidad y..

-FUEGOO!-Grito Fred intentando lanzar una llamarada

-Fred, los lagartos no lanzan fuego

-Ah, qué mal viejo, bueno no todo podía ser perfecto, pero esta INCREIBLEE!-Fred saltaba de alegría

-Intenta relajarte, mientras más se acelere tu ritmo cardiaco, activara el componente que te acabo de dar, así que cuando baje volverá a tu forma "humana base" por decirlo así

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Mako realmente era un genio de la genética

[INSERTAR BANDA SONORA: INMORTALS]

-Bien, ¿quién sigue?

Mako trabajo en algo para todos que vaya de acuerdo a sus personalidades y pudieran funcionar como equipo, tomándose su tiempo para cada uno

-Para Gogo, una reestructuración molecular a nivel sónico, si vas lo suficientemente rápido para romper la barrera del sonido, tú cuerpo será capaz de manifestar energía exterior, es decir serás capaz de usarla para causar explosiones y disparos termodinámicos

Gogo tomo la solución de un trago y después dio una vuelta por la casa de Fred en menos de un segundo se veía una estela amarilla brillante cuando se detuvo y lanzo una gran bola de energía contra un muro ocasionando daños bastante visibles

Todos se quedaron atónitos mirando lo sucedido

-No está mal, nada mal- Gogo reventaba su bomba de cicle mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Está que arde-dijo Baymax, a lo que todos soltaron una carcajada-es solo una expresión-añadio el robot

-Wasabi, siempre buscas la precisión ¿cierto?

-Es algo que me dicen a menudo, pero todo objeto en este mundo tiene un lugar y un lugar cada objeto

-Entonces estoy seguro de que esto te gustara, es un amplificador de sentidos, te ayudara a ubicar cada cosa en cualquier lugar que se encuentre

Wasabi tomo la mezcla, se concentró y en un momento pudo sentir que todo se intensificaba, podía ver a kilómetros, podía escuchar muchas cosas a la distancia, en el momento preciso en el que pasaban, para él era todo un sueño- el Dios del orden, ha descendido a mí-dijo algo sarcástico nuestro amigo

-Si..no lo uses mucho, o podrías sobre saturarte..créeme no quieres eso

Luego llegó el turno de Honey

-Honey se cuánto te gusta crear sustancias químicas, para ti cree la capacidad mímica, si tocas algo te convertirás en ello teniendo todas sus capacidades físicas y químicas ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Algo temerosa tomo el contenido y se dispuso a probarlo, solo necesitaba tocar algo y concentrarse, cogió su bolso y de esta saco una piedra preciosa, un zafiro rosa, al parecer era algo que siempre traía con ella, lanzo un pequeño suspiro al mirarla, cerró los ojos y respiro para cuando los abrió se vio a sí misma, realmente conservaba su forma pero ahora era de un rosa brillante (N/A: Imagínense a la princesa de Atlantis versión rosa)

-Guau, te ves… hermosa – dijo tímidamente Mako-d-di-digo, más de lo que ya e-eres!-estaba nervioso

-Gracias, es fantástico – Honey sonrió y luego se relajó para poder volver a su forma humana

Ahora le tocaba a Hiro

-Bien Hiro, la tuya fue algo difícil pero creo que te gustara, es una fórmula de reordenación molecular, si puedes imaginarlo, puedes serlo

-¿Qué exactamente es lo que hace?

- Lograra estimular todas tus células a nivel subatómico para cambiar su estructura física, es decir puedes ser más fuerte, más ágil, literalmente puedes convertirte en cualquier cosa que pienses

-Eso suena genial

Pero cuando llego el turno para probar los poderes de Hiro..nada, absolutamente nada

-¿Esto se supone que debía pasar?

-No, no lo entiendo…funciono con los demás

-A lo mejor es que te falta el toque- dijo Fred

-¿El toque?-pregunto Wasabi

-Ya sabes, ese sentimiento de ultra wow para pelear

-Si aja y yo soy santa Claus- añadió Gogo- Hiro es tan capaz de pelear como cualquiera de nosotros, además de un genio-

A Hiro no le importaba mucho ser un genio pero era cierto, Hiro solo tenía su mente cuando se trataba de resolver problemas, si bien era un audaz miembro del equipo, era un flacucho cualquiera de cabello revoltoso que no resistiría el primer golpe

Bueno, no era problema, él podía crear una armadura que le diera todo eso para el también, de todas maneras tenía que hacerle modificaciones para los demás trajes funcionara con los nuevos poderes , pero.. ¿Porque no funciono con él? En las misiones solo dependía de Baymax y los demás miembros mientras seguían sus órdenes, él también querían ser de ayuda, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo

-Saldré un rato, iré a..a..a comprar algo de comer –dijo Hiro

-Tranquilo viejo, podemos pedir unas pizzas-respondió Fred

-Yo de pepperonni! – grito Honey emocionada

-Y de anchoas-añadio Mako

-No me gustan las anchoas, se ven tan desordenadas en las pizza- añadió Wasabi mientras todos se peleaban por los ingredientes de la pizza, Hiro decidió irse

-No, yo realmente…solo saldré un rato- Hiro salió en medio del alboroto y se fue a caminar por allí, sin embargo Gogo se dio cuenta de su ánimo decaído y lanzo un leve suspiro llamándolo

-Hiro..

-Detecto niveles de preocupación en ti joven Tomago

-No es nada Baymax, vamos con los demás-A gogo realmente no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos, y menos que alguien los descubrierá..será que..será este extraño sentimiento lo que creo que es?, se preguntaba a si misma

Hiro caminaba sin un rumbo fijo perdido entre sus pensamientos, el tiempo aguardaba mientras un distante recuerdo parecía ocupar su mente no se dio cuenta de que cada vez se adentraba más y más entre los callejones de Fransokyo, cuando solía sentirse así iba corriendo a contárselo a Tadashi, quien siempre lo aconsejaba, era realmente molesto aveces pero confiaba en él, si es que no lo tomaba de las piernas para ponerlo de cabeza, el haría lo que fuera para animarlo, en cambio ahora... ahora las cosas habían cambiado, distante, nostálgico y triste, la sonrisa de su hermano diciendo que todo estaría bien se llenaba de un sentimiento desolador, cada vez sentía que ese preciado recuerdo se iba haciendo mas fugaz, se detuvo frente a una máquina de gomitas, realmente le encantaban, aun recordaba cuando Tadashi se las mostró por primera vez, tenia 5 años y no dejaba de llorar porque se había raspado la rodilla en uno de los juegos del parque, simplemente él había corrido a la tienda mas cercana para comprarle unas, ya que aparte de sobre-protector odiaba ver a su lindo hermanito llorando

**FLASHBACK  
><strong>  
>-¿Qué es eso?- dijo el pequeño aun sobándose los ojos-no lo quiero, no quiero nada ahora-<br>-Oh vamos~,ni siquiera lo has probado  
>-No lo quier...-antes de que pudiera responder Tadashi le había dado de probar un pequeño osito de gominola verde<br>-Es...es delicioso!-al pequeño se le iluminaban los ojos era dulce y dejaba un sabor acaramelado en la boca, Hiro termino toda la bolsa rápidamente mirando tiernamente a su hermano, pidiendo mas  
>-Si me acompañas a casa a curarte tu herida, te daré mas- dijo con una sonrisa Tadashi<br>-Esta bien..tu ganas- aunque Hiro se fue a casa haciendo puchero y quejándose por su herida, realmente le agradaba que Tadashi estuviera con él, le admiraba y quería mucho aunque casi nunca se lo dijera, aquella tarde regresando a casa de la mano de su hermano mayor era uno de los mas lindos recuerdos que tenia de él  
><strong><br>FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Hiro dio un leve suspiro, metió unas monedas en la maquina, presiono los botones pero cuando se dispuso a sacar su producto alguien las tomo primero..

-Mira que tenemos aquí, un niñito con sus gomitas- una voz grave y áspera llamo su atención, era unos tipos realmente grandes y fuertes y al parecer sus intenciones no eran nada buenas

-Devuélvemelas, cómprate las tuyas- dijo enojado Hiro

-Uh, mira el niñito me está amenazando, jajaja, no es gracioso?-nadie contesto- D-I-J-E no es gracioso?- golpeo a su acompañante

-Ehmm si, jefe muy gracioso ha-ha-ha- añadió su compañero

-No soy un niño, y eso no es tuyo, devuélvelo

-Me parece que tenemos que enseñarle cuál es su lugar ¿no muchachos?- dijo el primero acercándose

-Me parece que si jefecito-acorralando a Hiro contra la maquina de gomitas

Hiro trato de ponerse en una pose de pelea, lo suyo eran las peleas de robots, pero esto, probablemente lo dejaría con uno o dos ojos morados, no importa, al menos perdería con algo de dignidad

El primero dio un golpe directo pero Hiro lo esquivo haciendo que este se golpeara con la maquina

-Auch, grr ¡vas a ver mocoso! y le arremetió un segundo golpe,con agilidad Hiro se agacho para que el golpe terminara en uno de sus atacantes, podían ser fuertes pero al parecer no muy listos

-Auch! grito el segundo de los maleantes mientras retrocedía por el golpe

Hiro aprovecho el momento de confusión para escapar por uno de los costados -Atrápenlo!-gritaba uno de ellos mientras lo seguian, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo por el callejón huyendo de sus perseguidores hasta que llego a un lugar sin salida

-¡Ahora no!, vamos Hiro piensa, piensa, se que algo se me tiene que ocurrir- pero era tarde ya lo habían alcanzado y se acercaban a el con un aura amenazante mientras golpeaban sus puños entre si

-Se que podemos arreglar esto hablando calmadamente ...- Hiro retrocedia de espaldas lentamente contra la pared mientras dejaba escapar un hilo de nerviosismo de su voz

-Lo único que vamos a arreglar aquí es tu cara! ¡maldito mocoso!- Estaba perdido, no había escapatoria, su corazón latía rápidamente, cerro los ojos preparándose para el impacto apretando sus dientes

cuando de pronto...

-¡NO TOQUES A MI HERMANO!-Una voz se oyó desde el otro lado del callejón era un tipo con una bata de laboratorio algo sucio montado en una motoneta pero la luz de la farola del vehículo no dejaba ver bien quien era, acelero y de un salto paso sobre los maleantes interponiéndose entre Hiro y ellos mirándolos con una mirada amenazante, tan solo imagínense la cara que debe haber puesto para que solo del susto estos huyeran, tal vez al final resultaron ser unos cobardes

..

Cuando el sujeto se volvió hacia Hiro, este se paralizo

**[INSERTAR CANCIÓN:STORY(English version)-Ai]**

¿Estaba soñando?, Hiro no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿era realmente quien creía que era? ¿era realmente... su hermano?

-Ta-Ta-Tada-Tadashi? Hiro lo miro con sus ojos muy abiertos, brillantes y húmedos ,a punto de llorar

–Realmente ..¿ha pasado tanto tiempo Hiro?-dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa cálida mientras una lagrima se asomaba por la mejilla del menor

Hiro corrió a abrazarlo, dio un pequeño salto y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, no podía explicar la emoción en su corazón, simplemente era felicidad y cálidos sentimientos brotando de él, sentía que un vació dentro de el por fin estaba llenándose nuevamente

Era una escena hermosa, Hiro derramaba lágrimas de alegría, no lo podía creer, después de tanto tiempo, su hermano, ¡su querido hermano estaba vivo!, estaba allí junto a él, parecía algo ...imposible, pero era real!

-¿Desde cuándo me abrazas tan fuerte? Y ¿Creciste?-rió tiernamente Tadashi mientras le revoloteaba el cabello a su lindo hermanito

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuviste ausente? ¿sabes lo mucho que te necesite? Tonto Tadashi-Hiro ocultaba su rostro para que no viera sus lágrimas mientras lo seguía abrazando

Tadashi quien lo recibió alegremente estaba algo confundido porque mientras para él a lo mejor habían pasado solo unas cuantas horas, para Hiro fue un largo tiempo, un largo tiempo que acababa de terminar

- Sigues siendo más alto que yo, ¿es que no puedes dejar de crecer?-Hiro rio un poco mas mientras se separaba de su hermano y se limpiaba los ojos

-Aún estoy un poco confundido, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Oh cierto, tenemos que ir a decirles, espera a que te vean ¿Dónde estuviste? Todos creen que has muerto

-¿Muerto? wow, lo último que recuerdo es haber tratado de rescatar al profesor Callaghan, ¿qué paso con él?

-Si, bueno eso es una larga historia …una muy larga que te la contare luego, ¿Cómo me reconociste?

-Oye, esa cabeza de erizo no la tiene cualquiera-dijo Tadashi con su típico sarcasmo para molestar a su hermanito

-Eres tú, realmente eres tú- Hiro miraba a su hermano tratando de contener su emoción pero no pudo-así que nuevamente le dio un pequeño abrazo a su hermano – uno mas y ya~- el realmente le había extrañado mucho

-Vale, a ti que mosca te ha picado hoy?-dijo Tadashi sorprendiéndose porque no solía abrazarlo

-No es nada-sonrió un poco Hiro-Esta bien vamos-dijo soltándolo- tenemos que encontrarnos con los demás… y Tadashi….

-Si?

-Apestas..

Tadashi se olio a si mismo poniendo una mueca de desagrado, ambos rieron y Tadashi estrujo a Hiro

-¿Así que apesto no?, bueno tú también lo harás- abrazaba a su hermanito mientras este hacia ruidos de desagrado ante el olor

Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, ambos hermanos se habían encontrado y seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, molestándose y riendo juntos

Era hora de ir a darles la buena noticia a todos

* * *

><p>Gracias a las personas que leen, todo se aclarara a su tiempo. Saludos!<p>

P.D: No traten de buscarle la lógica a los super-poderes

* * *

><p>Adelanto<p>

Dos años habían pasado desde aquel entonces, la chica que nunca confeso sus sentimientos, y el chico que nunca lo oyó, una vez más se habían reencontrado pero ..ahora..ahora había también alguien más en la historia.

Mako y Tadashi, ¿A quién realmente le pertenece el corazón de Honey Lemon?

Continuará..


	8. Cap 8- Calma antes de la tormenta

**Big Hero 6 y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney y Marvel**

**Mako y Charlotte son propiedad mía, sin mas preámbulos el cap 8**

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa de Fred, Hiro dio un leve suspiro antes de abrir la puerta donde se encontraban sus amigos<p>

Espera aquí un momento

Al entrar en la habitación no todo estaba bajo control

Wasabi se encontraba bajo una mesa tapando sus oídos mientras decía una serie de números y letras, Fred trepando por las paredes con sus nuevas garras y Gogo tratando de calmar a todos

-Amm..¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto Hiro

-Se emocionaron un poco-Mako esquivo la cola de Fred que colgaba- whoa-esquivo otra vez- con sus nuevos poderes je je

-Emm, chicos creo que necesitan ver a alguien

-Hiro, no es por ser mala gente pero no es el momento ahora-dijo Gogo

-Pero..

-A maldición Fred volvió a subir al techo, Fred baja ahora mismo, o te bajo yo con uno de mis discos!-gritaba Gogo amenazando a su amigo

-Emm…chicos?

-¡¿Que?!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Todos se calmaron un poco, más que calmarse no pudieron evitar sorprenderse de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo

Una tímida y conocida voz se hizo presente en el lugar-¿H-Hola?-Fred cayo del techo en ese momento por la falta de concentración que le suponía esa presencia

Honey entro en la habitación por una puerta continua -Hey chicos las pizzas vinieron con un regalo sorpresa- dijo emocionada-y el repartidor dijo que podía quedarme con él, ¿no les parece superadorable?!-decía entretanto mostraba una especie de colgante para celular en forma de peluche-¿Qué están viendo?- pues veía como sus amigos se quedaban atontados viendo un punto fijo detrás de ella

-Creo que lo es Honey Lemon-una voz familiar vino detrás de ella

Ella reconocía esa voz, pero tenía miedo de girar la vista para ver de dónde provenía, ¿Qué tal si no era él?, el miedo y la emoción la invadía, pero tenía que saberlo

Sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrarse con los de su viejo amigo-¡Tadashi!- Honey soltó el colgante y corrió a su encuentro para abrazarlo

Todos siguieron su ejemplo y al instante ya se encontraban aplastando al pobre Tadashi cual empanada incluyendo a nuestro conocido malvavisco gigante

-Fred las garras-dijo Wasabi al sentir algo punzante en sus costillas

-Oh, lo siento-dijo Fred volviendo a su forma humana-Estas vivo hermano, vivo ¿te secuestraron los aliens o algo parecido?

-Te extrañamos mucho-dijo Honey Lemon

-¿Chicos?...Están un poco..diferentes ..-mirando a sus amigos-y no respiro..-tocia un poco

-Tadashi, estas aquí –dijo el robot

-Siempre he estado aquí amigo

-¿Qué es ese olor?-dijo Gogo –huele como la ves que Fred decidió montar su tienda en el laboratorio

Probablemente el almuerzo de alguien y algunas cosas que no sabría mencionar

Todos lo soltaron en ese instante haciendo un sonido de desagrado-Iuuu-

-¿Puedo unirme a la celebración o mejor me espero aquí?-dijo acercándose Mako

-Oh cierto, él es Mako, nos ayudó con…algunas mejoras-dijo Hiro

-Hola-dijo Mako- soy algo nuevo en esto de salvar el día, pero gusto en conocerte

-Tadashi Hamada, al menos lo era hasta lo último que recuerdo

-¿Construiste alguna máquina del tiempo o algo parecido?- le susurro Mako a Hiro

- ¿Que? No, no Él es mi hermano Tadashi, de verdad

-Y ¿qué es eso de salvar el día?-miro a su hermanito-creo que me debes una explicación

Luego de toda la larga explicación sobre los 6 grandes héroes, que ahora combatían el crimen de la ciudad de Fransokyo, si, una explicación tan grande como para hacer toda una película, y que ahora enfrentaban un problema de tamaño colosal incluyendo la ligera(bastante) modificación genética en sus cuerpos Tadashi solo pudo decir una cosa..

-..Imposible.

-Si sé que suena algo loco pero..-lo interrumpió

-¡Arriesgaste tu vida y convertiste a todos incluido a Baymax en una especie de superhéroes con armadura?!

-También aprendí karate- decía Baymax mientras movía sus brazos

-Ehmm..si básicamente..

-¡Estoy muy molesto contigo Hiro Hamada! pudiste hacerte daño, no puedes hacer eso, es muy peligroso!(N/A:hermano protector mode:ON)

-Estoy bien de acuerdo, estoy bien, solo, en el momento en el que pensé que jamás te volvería a ver, no pude decirte lo importante que eras para mí, estaba furioso y quería recuperarte, pero después me di cuenta que eso no cambiaría nada, todos me ayudaron a darme cuenta de eso, incluso Baymax, te extrañe mucho Tadashi..

-Oww, dulzura-exclamó Honey Lemon

-Oh, vamos compadre, no te enojes con el pequeño, el solo te extrañaba mucho como todos nosotros

Hubo un momento de tensión entre ambos hermanos, pero Hiro sabia como ganar y lo miro con la clásica mirada de cachorrito con la que siempre convencía a su hermano

-Ok, ok tu ganas, pero con una condición

-Si? Te escucho-dijo con algo de timidez

-Yo iré contigo–mientras le desordenaba el cabello al pequeño-tengo ganas de ver que has estado haciendo superhéroe

Todos celebraron por la aprobación de Tadashi

-Yey!, traigan las pizzas

-Pero creo antes querrás darte una ducha-dijo Wasabi a su compañero

-Le diré a Heathcliff que te traiga algo de ropa y unas toallas-dijo Fred y asi Tadashi se dirigió a la habitación del baño, pero adivinen quien lo estaba siguiendo con celular en mano hasta que fue detenida por Gogo

-Todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario-dijo la rubia tratando de salvar su cuello

-Honey?- dijo su amiga arqueando una ceja

-Oh, está bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie

-Me deberas un helado gratis

-No es justo- dijo Honey mientras acompañaba a su amiga donde todos los demás

Luego de que Tadashi tomara un baño les dio una gran explicación a sus amigos

- Y eso es lo último que recuerdo, aun no puedo creer lo del profesor Callaghan, pero entiendo que se hagan locuras por alguien.. que quieres-esto último lo dijo con algo de rubor en su rostro

- ¿Y allí has estado todo este tiempo?-pregunto Hiro

-No lo sé, como ya les dije desperté en una especie de agencia de algo y luego escape de las instalaciones, no tengo idea de que lo que ha pasado y tenía unas especies de –Tadashi llevo su mano a su mejilla-no están-busco rápidamente un lugar donde se reflejara su rostro- no es posible..yo..yo tenía una especie de placa de metal en mi cara y en mi abdomen

-Bien, solo hay una manera de comprobarlo-Mako repentinamente le subió la camiseta que traía Tadashi haciendo que este se sonrojara y a más de uno sorprenderse, en especial ya sabemos a quien

Wasabi le tapo los ojos a su amiga pelirubia porque básicamente solo diré que lo esconde Tadashi ahí debajo es un cuerpo esculpido por los mismísimos dioses (N/A: fan de KibaDubs)

No estoy seguro pero parece ser una especie de aleación metálica capaz de imitar la piel y funciones del cuerpo humano-dijo Mako golpeando la supuesta placa de metal en el cuerpo de Tadashi-que increíble, es capaz de mimetizarse con material orgánico

Honey trato de tomar una fotografía con su celular así que lo subió lentamente tratando de calcular la altura adecuada puesto que seguía sin ver nada pero Gogo cubrió el lente de la cámara

-Si , bueno podrías dejar de hacer eso…es incomodo..-dijo Tadashi

-Lo siento, entusiasta del diseño genético- dijo Mako trato de disculparse

-¿Qué estamos esperando compadres? Es hora de celebrar baby!-dijo Fred

-Uhh Claro que no amigo, la última vez que dijiste eso terminamos castigados por tu culpa al causar explosiones en el gimnasio porque tomaste el bolso de Honey sin permiso y tuvimos que limpiar todo el lugar-dijo Wasabi enojado con su amigo

-Fueron semanas-dijo Honey

-Aun veo puntitos de colores por todas partes-añadio Wasabi con algo de temor en sus ojos

-Eso suena gracioso, quiero oírlo- dijo Tadashi

-Si quieres oír algo de verdad gracioso podemos hablar de la vez que Hiro trato de montar mi motocicleta-dijo Gogo algo divertida

-Oye!- le recrimino Hiro

-Ja jaja Quiero escuchar eso tambien-dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa

El resto del tiempo paso volando entre pizza y pizza trataban de contarle a Tadashi todo lo que paso en este tiempo hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora

-Es tarde, yo ya tengo que irme-dijo Mako-gracias por las divertidas anécdotas

-Nosotros también tenemos que irnos, no puedo esperar a ver qué cara pondrá Tia Cass al verte-dijo Hiro

-Oh, cierto…ya tienes que irte..-dijo Gogo con algo de tristeza

-Bueno eso, y que Baymax necesita recargar su batería-el pobre robot ya estaba haciendo amistad con los lagartos de Fred-lo necesitamos listo por si el tipo gigante rojo decide atacar otra vez

-Si..supongo..

-Bueno, supongo que ..hasta pronto –Hiro ya iba irse con Tadashi cuando..

-Hiro, espera ..yo – Gogo fue interrumpida

-Esperen, esperen, esperen – los detuvo Honey Lemon-antes de que se vayan, una foto!-mientras sostenía su cámara-, necesitamos una foto de todos juntos-todos se acomodaron alrededor- digan Tadashi!

~Tadashi =D~

Y así se despidieron del grupo, antes de irse Hiro le pregunto a Gogo que es lo que tenía que decirle, pero esta solo le respondió con un "te lo diré luego"

**Al llegar a casa de ambos hermanos **

-Ya llegue Tia Cass-dijo Hiro

-Hola Cariño ¿Ya terminaste lo que tenías que hacer en casa de Fred? –dijo la Tia Cass mientras acomodaba algo en las repisas del café sin voltear a ver a su sobrino-Vi las noticias, ¿estás bien mi cielo?

-Si estoy bien Tia Cass no te preocupes, Baymax siempre está cuidándome-Tadashi levanto una de sus cejas-bueno, la cuestión es que también traje a alguien

-¿No es un poco tarde?, Dile a tu invitado si quiere algo de comer ¿Esta bien un trozo de pastel con algo de café?

-Que tal tus alitas de pollo que siempre haces-dijo Tadashi

-Ok,salen unas alitas de…-Hasta que se dio cuenta de que el que le había respondido no era Hiro, pero era una voz conocida. Volteo rápidamente llevo sus manos hacia su cara y se cubrió su boca de la impresión

-Oh …mi bebe.. –dijo con los ojos un poco humedecidos-donde has estado todo este tiempo-corrió a abrazarlo tan fuerte que casi deja al pobre Tadashi sin respirar(otra vez)

-y-yo también-te-quiero-Tia-Cass-dijo con la voz algo ahogada Tadashi hasta que lo soltó

-¿Cómo?-volteo a buscar respuestas en Hiro

-Es..una larga historia

En ese momento entro Baymax haciendo un conocido sonido- Wiiiiiiiii-

-Oh,Ven aquí grande y redondo malvavisco-jalando a Baymax a donde estaban todos, hoy somos una familia de nuevo-dijo la Tia Cass abrazando a sus dos sobrinos y a Baymax incluido

-fA-mi-LI-aaa~hip- LinDa FamiliAAA~-añadió el robot en un tono algo embriagado, incluso Mochi se había unido al abrazo

-Bien, preparare mis famosas alitas de pollo para celebrar!

Los hermanos trataron de explicarle todo a su tía mientras cenaban la cual se mostraba algo confusa pero en fin feliz porque su querido sobrino había vuelto y luego ya subieron a su habitación también para recargar a Baymax antes de que destrozara el café con sus tambaleantes pasos, Tadashi se quedó quieto por unos momentos al entrar a la habitación

-Todo, está en su lugar tal y como lo recuerdo, aun me es difícil creer que ha pasado tanto tiempo pero al mirarte y ver cuánto has crecido puedo comprobar que es cierto sin embargo parece que el tiempo aquí se ha detenido-dijo Tadashi pero Hiro en ese momento le alcanzo algo

-¿Qué es?

-Es tu gorra-dijo Hiro entregándosela- Tia Cass y yo decidimos dejar tus cosas en su lugar, ya sabes por mantenerte aquí

-Veo que has estado ocupado-mirando los dibujos de muchos proyectos en la pizarra del escritorio de Hiro

-Si, que debo mostrarte primero-dijo Hiro emocionado- el atomizador de..o el sintetizador de..oh oh espera ya sé, ya se, ya sé-decia Hiro mientras se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación

-Oye calma cerebrito-dijo tomándolo de su capucha- tienes mucho tiempo, creo que puedes explicar las cosas de una a una

-Si, l-lo siento, es que siempre he querido agradecerte por llevarme a tu universidad de nerds aquel día, desde entonces han pasado tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar y el que estés aquí es como algo que todavía no puedo asimilar, solo trato de recuperar el tiempo perdido..

Tadashi no pudo evitar pensar cuanto había crecido su hermanito

-Pero antes, hay algo que quiero mostrarte..-dijo Hiro

Al parecer la paz y alegría había regresado a la casa de los Hamada pero tal vez no dure por mucho tiempo..

**En la casa de Honey Lemon**

Mientras tanto Honey estaba en su casa junto a su ventana mirando la noche y a las estrellas, justo como aquella vez

**[FLASHBACK]**

Era un día bastante soleado y caluroso, todos habían salido de excursión por un curso de la universidad, a las afueras de la ciudad cerca a las cuevas Waitomo para investigar los minerales que allí se encontraban, Tadashi traía su gorra como siempre y Honey un bolso-mochila para llevar todo

Todos los estudiantes caminaban juntos pero había dos que resaltaban entre todos, Tadashi Hamada arreglándose su gorra limpiando un poco del sudor de su frente y una figura de cabello dorado a su costado, quien traía unos zapatos no muy cómodos para una caminata

-Honey, ¿segura que estas bien? ,

- Tadashi, llevas preguntándome lo mismo todo el camino

-Yo solo…estaba preocupado por ti- esa última frase hizo que Honey se sonrojara un poco

-Gracias, si lo estoy..

El grupo siguió caminando por el lugar pero de entre todas las cosas que Honey podía ser, ser curiosa era una de las que mejor se le daban, aunque eso les causaría problemas.

Iba explorando como una niña libre por una dulcería, buscando y rebuscando detrás de cualquier roca emocionada por encontrar algo nuevo, y Tadashi detrás de ella, cada vez se iban adentrando más y más, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdidos en la inmensidad de la caverna…

-Estoy seguro de que el camino es detrás de esta roca- dijo Tadashi quien había estado caminando con Honey la última hora entre pequeños riachuelos y pasadizos tratando de encontrar la salida

-Claro, como las últimas 20 veces que dijiste lo mismo

-Oye, trato de ayudar

-Dame la linterna,

-No, yo nos sacare de aquí-dijo Tadashi tratando de darse un aire de superioridad, pero en esa pequeña pelea hizo que la linterna resbalara entre sus manos cayendo al piso, ocasionando que la luz se apagara, trataron de buscarla pero digamos que con la poca claridad que hay en una cueva es difícil saber dónde están las cosas.

-Es tu culpa

-Claro que no, fue tuya

Ambos se miraban con una cara de enojo que no duro mucho y acabaron tomando un descanso sentándose en un roca del lugar

-Lo lamento-dijo Honey con algo de pesadez- si no fuera tan impulsiva no estaríamos en este aprieto

-No, yo lo lamento te lleve por un camino sin conocer muy bien donde está la salida

-No importa, ya sabes lo que dicen a veces tienes que salir del camino para conocer nuevos horizontes-dijo Honey con una sonrisa

-Además..me gusta estar aquí contigo- hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo, pues Tadashi sin saber muy bien porque había dicho eso se avergonzó un poco, ocasionando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, por suerte la oscuridad del lugar lo ocultaba

Honey iba a decir algo más cuando se dieron cuenta de que una luz tenue les iluminaba, así que se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía aquella misteriosa luminiscencia, se quedaron asombrados al descubrir lo que era, Una gran bóveda estrellada se alzaba ante ellos, brillando con magnificencia entre ambos dejándolos absortos un par de minutos..

**[INSERTAR CANCIÓN: Celtic Woman – You'll Be In My Heart]**

-Es..es hermoso-dijo Honey mientras miraba asombrada el espectáculo

- Realmente lo es..

- Son como estrellas …-ella levantaba su mano tratando de alcanzarlas-¿Por qué hay estrellas en el techo de una cueva?

-¿Sabes que son gusanos verdad?

-No te creo-le dijo Honey con un tono burlesco

Tadashi la miro con algo de suspicacia

-No, encerio?...no

-Para ser sincero, es moco de larva de gusano-dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa

-Iuu, eres desagradable Tadashi-mientras lo empujaba dulcemente

-Oye, no te enojes conmigo, acabas de ofender al pobre gusano

-Dudo mucho que se ofenda-dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos rieron por la divertida conversación, no importaba el lugar donde se encontraran, a esos dos tortolitos los veías juntos hasta en la sopa hasta que…por cuestiones de la vida "algo" cayó sobre el cabello de Honey

-Ella empezó a hacer movimientos con sus brazos tratando de quitarlo -Ahhh, ¡quítamelo! , ¡quítamelo!

-No voy a poder quitártelo si no dejas de moverte-dijo Tadashi tratando de acercarse- Quédate quieta!-y en un movimiento rápido lo quito pero en lo que peleaban tratando de quitar la larva del cabello de Honey, ella perdió el equilibrio y termino encima de Tadashi.

….

..

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento su respiración se agitaba y se hacía entrecortada con cada segundo que pasaba, el silencio que los rodeaba junto a las brillantes luces del lugar reflejándose en los ojos de la joven lo llenaba de un ambiente soñador, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros mirándose mutuamente tal vez con el mismo deseo en mente de acercarse mucho más, los latidos rápidos y constantes delataban su ansia, los labios de ambos iban acercándose poco a poco….pero alguien los interrumpió

-Oigan, ¡los encontré!- una voz parecía llamarlos desde el otro lado de la cueva, era uno de sus compañeros quien al parecer los había estado buscando con los demás

Se separaron rápidamente, aun avergonzados por lo sucedido y se incorporaron pero cuando Honey trato de pararse soltó un pequeño grito de dolor

-Auch!..au-llevo su mano hasta el lugar de donde provenía el dolor- creo que me torcí el tobillo

-¡¿Estas bien?!¿Puedes caminar?- Tadashi se veía alterado, mucho más de lo que algún vez solía estar, era la primera vez que lo veía así

Honey trato de levantarse pero era en vano-No lo creo-suspiro

Tadashi observo la situación, se acercó a Honey Lemon, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer se agacho e hizo un gesto para que subiera a su espalda

-Tadashi….

-Sube, o ¿prefieres quedarte con los gusanos?-dijo algo avergonzado

-No me importaría quedarme si es contigo…-dijo Honey un tono casi inaudible

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, yo..yo ire contigo..gracias..-mientras se acomodaba en la espalda de Tadashi

El resto del camino ambos tuvieron que escuchar los comentarios de algunos compañeros mientras regresaban de la excursión, pero no importaba, realmente no importaba, ellos estaban cada uno perdido en su mundo y a la vez junto al otro, Honey acurrucada en la espalda de Tadashi, y él sintiendo su leve respiración~~~~~

Unos días después de lo sucedido, Tadashi estaba algo nervioso cada vez que se encontraba con Honey hasta que se supo la razón, había tallado hermosamente un "zafiro rosa" para entregárselo.

Él estaba de pie junto a ella, quien se encontraba analizando algo en el microscopio, pero decidió dejar de lado su trabajo por ese momento

-Ehm, ejem,ejem-dijo aclarándose la garganta-Bien yo…la encontré cuando fuimos de excursión-trato de excusarse- y ya sabes, cuando lo vi-llevo su mano detrás de su nuca mientras apartaba la mirada- me recordó a ti, así que lo talle para ti-le entrego algo nervioso la hermosa piedra

Honey lo miro sorprendida, pues no solían darle regalos y menos se hubiera imaginado que esa persona seria Tadashi-Gracias, Es …es precioso-lo miro ojos

-Y-Yo yo t-tengo que irme , adiós –antes de que pudiera responderle y sin más Tadashi le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo del laboratorio dejando a Honey sin saber cómo reaccionar por lo sucedido mientras miraba el camino por donde se había ido, tocando su mejilla tratando de sentir de nuevo esa dulce sensación y mirando su hermoso regalo mostró una pequeña sonrisa reflejada en la piedra mientras repetía un nombre en su mente

-Tadashi..

_Sin fronteras para el amor, me pierdo en tu mirada, tu respiración se acerca a mí, todo el tiempo cuidas de mí, no pretendas que no me dé cuenta, has cautivado mi corazón, si, tú me has cautivado por completo_

**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

Los recuerdos son probablemente lo más cercano a dar un viaje en el tiempo, uniendo nuestros más preciados momentos con las personas que amamos

Ella definitivamente se lo diría, algo que había estado guardando desde hace mucho, ahora había llegado el momento de decírselo, era una oportunidad nueva que le habían dado ..pero algo la molestaba..y es que los últimos días había conocido alguien que la había hecho sonreír otra vez, porque justo ahora se pregunto, pero.. _¿Era amor lo que realmente sentía?_

**En la casa del malvado clan de Kuo Long**

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntaba un hombre de aspecto amenazante

-Tenía cosas que hacer de acuerdo

- ¿Cosas como que?

- No lo sé, cosas, ¿no tienes algún plan de dominar el mundo o algo parecido?-respondía la joven peliroja tratando de evadir la pregunta

- Oh si, si, hemos estado planeando algo porque no vas a contárselo a tus amiguitos dulzura o debería decir "Agente Especial Charlotte Jamsses"

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?-Kuo Long se iba acercando lentamente a Lotty mientras ella retrocedía lentamente-¿Creíste que me viste la cara de tonto? Fuiste una buena aprendiz, primor, pero no lo suficiente- en ese momento un mecanismo encerró a la peliroja envolviendo sus extremidades con una especie de cadenas de energía, quedando atrapada sin poder moverse

-Unos ganan, otros pierden, no te lo tomes a mal cariño-la tomo por su mentón mientras se acercaba a su rostro- NO ES NADA PERSONAL

Lotty lanzo un escupitajo a su cara-¡No me toques!, sucio cretino! -

Kuo Long hizo una mueca de decepción alejándose de ella mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su manga para limpiarse la cara-Bien, bien si eso es lo que quieres, entonces. creo que tomare otras medidas

-Solo eres un cobarde escondido en la sombra de otros, tu maldito hambre de poder solo acabara contigo, no sabes lo que realmente quieres y nunca lo sabrás por estar cegado en el vacío de tu alma.

-Oh, y ¿tu si sabes lo que quieres?- dijo mostrándole el intercomunicador que Lotty solía cargar con ella

-¿Cuándo?..-ella lo miraba sorprendida pues no sabía el momento en que lo había tomado, justo en ese instante sonó una grabación

"_Hola Lotty, soy Fred sé que dijiste que usara el intercomunicador en caso de emergencia, pero ya sabes, yo quería llamarte pero nunca me diste tu número, bueno, si escuchas este mensaje llámame, o no lo hagas si no quieres hacerlo, como sea te llamare más tarde, adiós"_-la mirada de la agente cambio de furia a entrar en un estado de desesperación

-No..

-Qué te parece, creo que tenemos un ganador-dijo riéndose entre dientes

-Eres un cobarde maldito embustero, estafador y desagradable canalla, si no estuviera aquí hace mucho tiempo que hubiera acabado contigo

-¿Así? Pues suerte inténtandolo, porque la vas a necesitar- WA HA HA HA HA-rio malvadamente-Vámonos muchachos tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Kuo Long dirigiéndose a sus hombres

-N-o, espera, NO , No, no…por favor..-Lotty le gritaba mientras veía como el villano se alejaba para ir por sus amigos y su voz se iba ahogando cada vez más

Una chica derrotada yacía atrapada en el interior del edificio, con el sentimiento de impotencia y vergüenza ocultando su rostro, sin poder moverse, sola y acabada tratando de contener aquella lagrima que se asomaba por su mejilla ..

* * *

><p>Continuará..<p> 


End file.
